My Awkward Teenage Life
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: I'M GOING TO REWRITE THIS , SOMEDAY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ya'll**. I finally started writing again , I've had this idea in my head for a while and finally got my lazy ass off the couch and started writing.

Ehm yeah enjoy this story! This first chapter might be a big boring and shit like that. But eh yeah .. I kinda got to introduce everything!

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or Akatsuki. Because if I would then Sasuke wouldn't be such an emo little bitch in Shippuuden , and Deidara would blow Kabuto up for being such a big ass loser ! I only own my OC **Yume** !

* * *

><p><strong>Smack !<strong>

I felt a throbbing pain on my left cheek and decided to find out what just hit me. The deary shapes before me became sharp objects of reality, as I opened my eyes to find out that the guy sleeping next to me had bitch slapped me in his sleep. I took an good look at him and smiled slightly at the sight. His innocence showed on his sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The soft breathing making the world seem to stand still. He looked like he finally was in peace , nothing to worry about , no bad memories, nothing! But still , I honestly wonder what he was dreaming about. I drowsily rubbed my eyes and put an little light on. I dearly wish to go back to my REM sleep and dream about my 'happy place'. I was one of those people that needed a big amount of sleep. What can I say? I'm really lazy , and I prefer it that way! I softly let my head fall onto my big wooly pillow and closed my eyes gently, trying to go back to sleep wasn't hard for me. If I was really tired , I could sleep wherever I wanted , whenever I wanted.

Out of nowhere I heard an loud noise coming from downstairs followed by an girly high-pitched scream. Just lovely ,now I couldn't go back to sleep anymore. At this point I was gloomy and irked and I dearly wanted to slap Sasuke in that satisfied sleeping face of him. I mentally jinxed him and delicately climbed out of my warm soft king sized bed. The minute I stepped out of my bed an icy breeze embraced my bare legs and arms and send shivers down my spine. Making me shiver like an African on the north pole. I winced in defeat and walked out my room closing the door softly behind me , so Sasuke wouldn't wake up. I trying to walk as silently as I could downstairs making absolutely no noise. I mentally killed my brother and his moronic friends for waking me up this late, and I really wondered what the fuck they were doing this late! On my bare feet I walked down the stairs , softly wincing whenever my feet touched the cold iron stairs. I really hated cold!

In a fraction of a second I clumsily tripped over my own feet and felt my body being crashed into the cold wooden floor , it made a loud noise and head immediately turned towards me. I heard snickers from all over the room and I wondered why , it wasn't new that I fell down the stairs. Suddenly I realized that my white baby doll pajama dress wasn't covering my butt anymore , showing my soft pink panties with white lace. My face suddenly flushed into a dark shade of red , I quickly tried to get up but unfortunately that failed and my soft warm skin embraced the cold wooden floor again.

'Are you all right?' my brother asked with concern , lifting my small tender body up in the air putting me back onto my feet. I scowled annoyed at my brother but gave him a sign that I was fine.

'No worries Pein , I'm fine!' I heard another snicker coming from the living room and I of course had to turn my head to look into Deidara's tauntingly eyes. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen to grab myself something to drink. I opened the fridge , still being very drowsy and noticed that the fridge was extremely empty. Grocery shopping needed to be done ! In defeat I just grabbed some orange juice and walked back into the living room throwing myself onto the couch in-between Kisame and Itachi.

'Who the hell made all that noise?' I asked irked. Tobi and Deidara both pointed towards each other while Tobi exclaimed to be a 'good boy' and that he would never dare to wake me up. I rolled my eyes as Deidara and Tobi started to argue with each other .

'Why is your left cheek red?' Itachi questioned me puzzled. He always was the first one to notice when there was something different about me.

' Sasuke bitch slapped me in my face while he was sleeping.' I mumbled dull . Both Kisame and Sasori snickered in amusement . While Itachi showed no sign of emotion.

' Where you two sleeping in the same bed?' Pein asked suspicious . He got me there! If I lied about it, he would immediately know I was lying , and if I said yes he would try to kill Sasuke. Yes , my brother was WAY to over-protective towards me and any physical contact with any boy. He is really awful and chased away every boyfriend I ever had.

'Well… ehm-'

'Well what?' Pein's obviously didn't like the fact that I had to think about my answer. ' Well yes but nothing happened. C'mon Pein , he's like my best friend! Doing the 'Nasty' with him would be like fucking you! And That's like fucking disgusting!' I said chuckling devious.

'Language' Pein said sternly . I growled and looked over to Hidan , he was the ONLY reason my language wasn't nice and properly. I hung way too much around that guy. Let me explain you guys something about my life. Starting with the beginning, well not the beginning but .. yeah..

My father is an rich and important businessman that doesn't give crap about me or my brother anymore. It all started when my mother died in a plane crash. She went with my dad on a business trip to Australia for a whole month , unfortunately my birthday was in the third week of his business trip and Pein had called my mother to come home , because otherwise I would be all sad on my birthday missing my mom. So my mom_-Who dearly loved her children and cherished them like no other-_ decided to come home but the plane she was in crashed and she died. My dad had always blamed me and Pein for our mothers dead. Like we wanted this to happen! And ever since, my father was always on business trips , he was never home. We barely ever spoke to him , it makes both me and Pein sad but Pein doesn't show it. He tries to be strong for me. It's cute but he really doesn't need to do it. Luckily my father does let us live in this big luxurious house and sends us a big amount of money every month or whenever we need it. We don't have any family to take care of us so we have to do it all ourselves. Not that Pein cares , he doesn't do anything. I'm the one that has to take care of chores and those kind of things.

Now that I'm talking about family , his group of friends. Or his gang , or what the fuck it's called is like family to us. The whole gang is one big _–Not always so happy-_ family. They call themselves 'Akatsuki'.

Now let me tell you something about everyone , I've known Itachi , Sasuke and Madara –and his alter ego Tobi- my whole life. They live across the street! Itachi is really close friends with my brother and also sees me as his little sister. Sasuke is my best friend , even though he can be an complete emo ass , he also can be very nice and cute. And then there is Madara , I love him when he is Tobi .When he's Tobi , he's cute , cheery and childish and he always starts to bug Deidara. But when the schizophrenic bastard is himself he acts cocky cool and way too pervert towards me. I really don't like being alone with him when he is in his Madara form _– As I like to call it-_ . Pein is also not so fond of it , and he and Madara tend to get into huge fights.

Then there are Kisame and Hidan , they are my buddy's ! I love them and we have a lot in common ! We love the same kind of movies, we watch a lot of action movies together and we play videogames together. Killing zombies really creates an bond! For example me and Kisame love to watch MMA fights. And me and Hidan have the same language.

Then there is Kakuzu , he loves money way too much! It's almost creepy. Kakuzu also doesn't earn his money the most legal way. He does a lot of 'Jobs' that no one will tell me about. I'm guessing it's about drugs! But I'm not too sure! But I kind of figured out he is not the only one doing illegal stuff , most of them had been arrested or in jail for a while! No one really bothered to tell me why.

Then you have Sasori and Deidara , Sasori's face looks like he's always bored and he always gets satisfied when Deidara is being insulted or when someone is mocking the brat. Sasori and Deidara always argue about art! They argue about art almost 24/7 ! Deidara , I've got no words for him. He's a total playboy , he has way too much stupid slutty fan girls and a way too big ego! And he kinda looks like a fucking Barbie doll. With the smooth silky blonde hair and stuff, ya know what I'm sayin'? He also tends to kinda talk in a gay way.

Talking about Gay , you also have Orochimaru but much to my fortune he is almost never around ! He is the most creepy person I've ever met. I always avoid him! He scares the living hell outta me! I always start stuttering and shaking when he touches me , or talks to me or even looks at me. There is one thing that I know about him , he's no good at all! He's way older than anyone of us , even older then Kakuzu! And I don't know why but there is something really wrong about him! I'm positive does the same kind of business as Kakuzu or even worse!

And then there is Zetsu , he is also schizophrenic . But he is nice and kind , he really loves nature and at this moment he is studying in Africa , he is in the jungle observing plants or something like that! I have to admit , he is really good with plants. The only reason our garden looks so good is because he always takes care of it. I heard he's going to be back within a month or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it ? (:<strong>

**Please Review , and Kisame will reveal all Itachi's nasty and dark secrets. Care to find out? Hehe!**

**No flamers please ! I'm giving it my best ! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**He Readers or Not-readers. Anyways I've updated again , and I think my OC is different than other OC's in these kind of story's ! Please review and tell me I'm wrong , because I want my oc to be different ! And I don't want to make this another Cliché story! Also tell me if you guys want my OC to end up with someone , or just with no one! And which Naruto characters you would love to be in this story! Because some fillers of the Naruto anime sometimes had awesome characters to! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>'I hate all those freakin' Britney spears wannabe's at our school!' Omoi muttered annoyed to his two closest friends.<p>

'Tsk , you hypocrite!' Karui replied chuckling. Omoi narrowed his eyes and looked seriously at Karui 'What do you mean hypocrite?' he asked.

'Who was humming along with 'If you seek Amy' when it came on the radio this morning?' Omoi faked a shocked look and looked at Yume.

'Yume did I hum along with 'If you seek Amy' this morning?' Hearing her name Yume decided to pay attention to their argument , she lifted her head and looked drowsily at her friends. 'Huh what?' She asked yawning. Yume looked terrible today, she had big bags under her eyes and she kinda looked like she was stoned. And her normally perfect smooth golden brown hair was really messy today.

'What the hell happened to you girl?'Karui asked curious. Omoi slightly lifted his eyebrow and looked at his friend in amusement. _'She looks even great when she is tired' _he thought. His silently chuckled in himself. Playing with the car keys of his black 1970 Dodge Charger . Yume loved his car it looked so different compared to the flashy cars most of the students had. It just screamed 'Old school'. Yume really had respect for her friend's car. Omoi treated his car like it was his baby. He would go totally nuts when there was the tiniest scratch on it. Karui on the other hand found the car stupid and ugly and she hated it.

'Yesterday Sasuke bitch slapped me in his fucking sleep , waking me up! Then I heard a loud noise and a girlish scream. I assumed it was Tobi –'

'Wait you mean that crazy ass schizophrenic with the orange mask?' Omoi asked her. Yume slightly nodded while her face looked really annoyed.

'So I went downstairs and sat on the couch , after a little while I fell asleep I guess. Then early this morning my stupid daywalker brother woke me harshly up exclaiming that I needed to get to school on time. So I went downstairs only to find Hidan and Kakuzu sitting there! And after a few minutes I noticed that I was in my underwear-'

'Tsk , underwear my ass! You can barely call it underwear!'Karui interrupted . Yume slowly growing more annoyed by all the interruptions , twitching her eye.

'Will you fucking stop interrupting me? It's fucking annoying!' She screamed annoyed causing people in their class to turn heads. Omoi chuckled and gave his friend a sympathetic look. Yume was one of those people that was always in a good mood. Unless she didn't get enough sleep , and Yume also was the kind of person that needed at least 10 hours of sleep.

Karui snickered and waved at Yume to move on ' So Hidan , the stupid cheesy bastard that he is. Whistled and made stupid comments. So we got into an argument until my brother came into the kitchen scowling at both me and Hidan. Ordering me to get dressed so I did and then you guys came. Reminding me that I had to learn that song 'Super Bass' from Nicki Minaj as homework for music. And that's why I'm so annoyed! Get it?' Yume said sighing.

Suddenly the trio heard snickers from all over the room causing Karui to get annoyed. Karui and Omoi both came from a family that was pretty poor and they also lived in the bad part of town. But both their parents wanted them to get a proper education so they sent their kinds to this snobby school. They both hate all the skanky and snobbish girls at this school. Most of them came from rich family's and they got everything they wanted , having there stupid perfect lives. And also the most females in this school where fan girls , they all kind of worshiped Akatsuki and Sasuke! And damn they where annoying as crap!

'Why don't all you skanky Britney spears wannabes look the other fucking direction before I'll smack ya'll so hard that you'll be eating your panties for over a week!' She screamed angry causing most to turn heads in fear and others to snicker arrogantly.

'Yo yo yo! Goodmornin' all my fresh students' the teacher suddenly screamed , silencing everyone. The teacher took a look at all his students , eyeing them closely. Suddenly he stopped right at a golden brown haired girl who looked rather annoyed. She was muttering something to herself like _'What the fuck is there good about this fucking morning?' _This girl was his biggest rival!

'I see someone decided to show up in class again!' He said tauntingly. Yume's eye twitched and she raised both her eyebrows giving him an arrogant look. 'Tsk , stupid new school rap lover' She muttered under her breath.

'So did you do your homework?' Yume nodded and stood up , walking in front of the class. She felt the glares of all the fan girls on her back but decided to not give a damn about it!

'If I were you I would sit down Killer B , cuz I'm gonna blow ya mind!' Yume said in a snobbish tone. She and her Teacher Killer B where sworn rivals. Yume believed Old school rap was the best but Killer B always exclaimed that new school was better. They where rivals since day one and they always had their weekly arguments in class. Yume was the only girl in the school that could Rap , she could rap hardcore! She really had talent and for that Killer B did respect her! So did Omoi and Karui , they both listened to old school rap to. Omoi almost only listened to N.W.A while Karui listened to West side connection and Tupac!

Yume loudly cleared her throat and begun ';

Top down, A.C. with the coolest system  
>When he come up in the club he be blazin up<br>got stacks on deck like he saving up  
>And he ill he real he might got a deal<br>he pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
>he cold, he dope he might sell coke<br>he always in the air but he never fly coach  
>He a mother fucking jerk jerk<br>sailor of the ship ship  
>money make it drip drip<br>kiss him on the lip lip  
>thats the kinda dude i was lookin fo'<br>and yes you'll get slapped if you lookin hoe  
>i said excuse me, you're a hell of a guy<br>i mean m-m-my-my you're like pelican fly  
>i mean you're so shy and i'm loving your tie<br>you're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye oh  
>yes i did<br>yes i did  
>somebody please tell him who the F i is<br>i am nicki minaj i mack them dudes up  
>back coupes up and chuck the deuce up' She suddenly stopped and looked annoyed at Killer B.<p>

'Go on!' he said!

'No way in fucking hell that I'm going to do the singing part! I fucking Rap , I do not! Let me repeat .. Do not sing like some kind of gay pop star!' She exclaimed annoyed. Omoi and Karui both looked surprised at her not believing that she just rapped the part , and she even rocked it.

'_She only heard the song this morning on the radio and yet she still could rap the whole part?' _Omoi thought amazed. Karui chuckled and looked at her friend.

Killer B shrugged his shoulders and pointed towards her 'Fine then give me some freestyle , right now!' He screamed in his always hyper voice. He never had been a normal teacher , he was kind of a weirdo. Yume raised her eyebrow and gave her teacher and arrogant look but then shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

'Fine' Yume sighed and rolled her eyes in an obvious way , she turned and stood face to face with her teacher.

'Okay , I know ur Gay!But hé it's okay! Just don't go yay, Cuz today you'll obey!' she rapped. But before Killer B could even say anything the bell rang and Yume hurried her ass out of the classroom.

'That was the most horrible rap I ever heard come out of that big rosy mouth of yours' Karui commented. 'I couldn't think of anything better okay?' Yume replied annoyed.

'Let's skip the last two hours and go to the mall? Just to chill and hang around, I'm fucking hungry and I want KFC' Omoi said tapping his black leather 'The hundreds' impatiently on the floor.

'Can't I have training after school!'Yume replied sighing , today really was not her day. But sports would make everything better. She was sure of it!

'Tch , that sucks. You coming Karui?' Karui nodded and the three of them said farewell. Yume turned around and headed towards the cafeteria , it was finally break. She headed towards the table of her brother and his friend but was ambushed by some skanky ass fan girls.

'What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?' She asked them putting her hand on her hips.

'You really think you are great don't you? Because your brother and his friends hang around you. But my Deidara-kun will never date such a ugly bitch like you!' The most busty girl said.

'neither will my Sasuke-kun!' The pink haired screamed.

'Neither will my Sasori –sama!' The black haired said.

Yume's eyebrows both raised and she was so ready to charge at them. 'Listen up you stupid motherfucking skanks! If you ever, I repeat .. EVER dare to talk or look at me again I swear to fucking god I'll rip your stupid fugly plastic heads of and throw them in the trash! Where they fucking belong!' Yume screamed angry. Suddenly everyone paid attention to the four of them. Causing the three skanks to grow an even bigger ego. Thinking everyone got their backs!

Suddenly one of them bitch slapped Yume in the face and put a fake smile on 'Slut' the pink haired one whispered in her ear. _'Oh no she just didn't !'_ Yume thought angry while charging at them . She wanted to beat the fucking crap outta them. But before she could even land one hit two manly arms grabbed her waist and stopped her. She felt the muscles of the person lifting her in the air tense and she could feel his body heath.

'Don't , they are not worth it' Sasuke whispered in her ear trying to calm her. Yume sighed in defeat and relaxed. Sasuke let her go and looked at the three girls that where almost squealing.

'OMG Sasuke just saved me from that skank!' Sakura squealed happy. Out of sudden Sasuke stood right in front of her and looked at her with the same unemotional look he always has.

'Don't ever hurt her again , or you'll pay for it!' He whispered in her ear , his voice sounding really dark. Sakura got tears in her eyes and ran away crying , the other two following her. Yume turned to face her best friend and hugged him tightly , breathing in his scent . He patted her head and guided her into the cafeteria.

'Thanks' She whispered smiling.

Sasuke didn't like to scare girls or hit them no matter how annoying and stupid they were. He just wasn't that kind of guy. But he hated it when someone dared to hurt his best friends. He and Yume had a special bond. They have known each other since he and his brother and cousin moved in the house right across hers. They have always played with each other , they always had each other's back and they always where there for each other when the other one was sad. But he had to admit that he loved messing with her. The way Yume reacted was always so funny , she was different then all the other girls in this school. And he loved it about her , even tough he would never admit it out loud. They used to be together almost 24/7 until she also started to hang around with Omoi and Karui , Sasuke never got along with them and he really hated them. His other good friend Naruto couldn't get along with them either.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I admit , this CHAPTER MAYJORLY SUCKED ! xD At the moment I'm out of inspiration.. haha ! Or I forgot how to write. So how do you think my OC is? Do you like her? What don't you like about her? If there is anything you think can be better than just tell me! So I can improve in writing !<strong>

**Please review and you'll get a virtual cookie ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So another update today ;D Ehm Excuse me if Sasuke might be a little OOC sometimes but i just laughed my ass off while writing it ! And yes I have to admit that the fan girl part in the previous chapter was really Cliché .. Curse me for reading too many OC high school fic's hahah !**

**Anyways I wanted to thank ****Tsukiyomi Zakuro**** for**** reviewing !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto , otherwise all male character-Except for Choji , I don't dig' it on man boobs- would walk around shirtless!**

* * *

><p>'What was that about?' Pein asked his little sister concerned. Yume rolled her eyes and sighed silently 'It was nothing Pein , it was nothing!' Yume replied trying to not get her brother involved. Yume had never liked her brother getting involved , it's not that she really cared what people thought about her but she didn't want to be known as the scared little girl that always involved her big sexy brother.<p>

Pein growled, not liking it when his sister kept things from him. But he decided to not go on about it , it would only cause meaningless arguments. Like he didn't hear enough of those , it was starting to really get on his nerves. Deidara and Sasori always arguing about .. Art? Who the fuck cared about that? Kisame and Hidan always arguing about sports , Kisame exclaimed that the Los Angeles Lakers where the best but Hidan always said that the Chicago Bulls could kick their fucking asses! Then you had Zetsu arguing with himself. Yes he sometimes fucking argued with himself. Then you had his sister trying to argue with him about the whole 'Dating boys' thing. No way in hell that she was allowed to date yet. It was already horrible enough that she had so many male friends. And so less female friends , but Pein could understand that! Almost the whole female population hated his sister in this school. It was kind of her own fault. Whenever there was a fan girl within 3 meters she started to either , scowl at them and threaten them. Or she would snuggle into some guys chest just to annoy the fan girls, and HIM!

'So Yume , do you always wear that kind of underwear? It's really kinky!' Hidan said very up this morning. Yume's face immediately flushed in embarrassment and the whole table looked at her curiously. Pein's eyes slowly started twitching when everyone was figuratively undressing his sister with their eyes.

'What kind of underwear does she wear then, hmm?'Deidara asked looking at Yume's breast in a very curious way. Yume swiftly put her arms in front of her chest and scowled at them for staring at her. Yume looked at Sasuke for help but he just sat there , laid back with an amused smirk on his face. He was enjoying this scene , he had also seen his friend in her underwear . It was the kind of underwear that didn't cover much of her ass, or anything else. It even made Sasuke blush seeing his best friend wearing such little underwear. And for what? Sasuke was almost positive that she was going to be the '20 year old virgin' or something like that , with that over protecting brother of her. But he didn't mind , it was better that way! Not everyone needed to be a total skank , like all of Deidara's girlfriends.

'It barely covers anything' Hidan replied having an enormous grin on his face , looking at the golden- brown haired girl. He had never thought that Pein's little sister could be that hot , when he saw her walking downstairs staring at him in pure ignorance he couldn't help but slightly blush. And he couldn't help but stare at her. Her body looked really skinny compared to her chest.

'Tsk, I always imagined her to be the 'Granny-panties' kind of girl' Deidara said stroking his chin looking at her with pure interest. He always acted like he was some kind of professional when it came to girls. Kisame cracked into a roar of laughter and patted the little girl on her head , giving her a sympathetic look.

'No she really wore the kind of underwear that you slutty girlfriends always wear!'Hidan exclaimed , acting like he was having some kind of serious conversation with Deidara.

'Why don't we compare!' Deidara said waving some kind of busty girl to come sit at his lap.

'Heeeeeey Deidara-kun!' She squealed snuggling into his chest. 'Sayuri?' He asked her , while taking her chin between his fingers lifting her face towards a point that his eyes would be looking directly into hers.

'Yes Deidara-kun?' She replied with an empty voice , it was almost like he hypnotized her with his breathtaking crystal blue eyes. 'Could you lift your shirt and show everyone your bra?'

'Sure' She sad humming while lifting her white tank top revealing her black lacy push up bra. Geez it almost looked like her breast where squeezed into that tiny little black bra. Talking about TRA-SHY.

'So? Is Yume's bra kind of like this one?'Deidara asked , acting like nothing was really going on. No for him it was normal that skanky fan girl would lift their shirts to show all of their private body parts.

'Yeah exactly!'Hidan exclaimed screaming while pointing at the half naked girl. 'Can I put my shirt down ?' Sayuri asked with her high pitched voice. Deidara grimaced at the girl and took her shirt over pulling it down but making sure his hands made contact with her breast.

'Call me tonight!' He said while she walked back towards her own table. Hidan smacked Deidara on the back and gave him an proud smile 'You fucking Playboy!' Hidan said laughing. Itachi had watched the whole show and mentally face palmed at the ignorance of his two friends. Itachi was sure that they would get an STD somehow.

'Soo… Yume' Deidara started , giving the girl his most breathtaking smile. Yume's face turned in even an darker shade of red and she immediately looked the other way. She really didn't need this shit right now.

'Leave her alone you little brat , she would never go on a date with your kind' a dark and deep voice suddenly said. Yume's face slightly turned to normal and she looked at the direction where the noise came from. Of course it was him. Madara had his orange mask off and was his creepy self again.

Deidara decided to not reply. He knew better than that , provoking Madara was one of the most dangerous things someone could ever do , when he was being Tobi .. sure why not kick his schizophrenic ass. But when he was Madara he was dangerous.

'Yume' Kisame suddenly said. Yume turned her attention towards the dark blue haired guy and gave him a cute smile 'What's up Kisame?'

'I have tickets for a boxing game tomorrow , care to go with me and Hidan?' he asked her. Yume nodded smiling , she LOVED violence and guys beating the crap outta each other. 'Hell yeah I'll go with you!'She screamed happy. Kisame would always take her to MMA fights and she had always loved it , but she was a bit too fanatic sometimes.

'Promise you won't get yourself in trouble this time, I don't want you to get hurt again. You are no match for the other big muscled fanatics!'Kisame reminded her saying the 'big muscled fanatics' part extra loud. Yume chuckled in reply and looked straight into his eyes. Having a bit of a flashback. She could remember when she got so beat up , it was when Nonito Donaire faced Fernando Montiel. She Hidan and Kisame were totally on team Nonito Donaire but in the row in front of them where 2 big guys who where on team Fernando Montiel. Yume started to bawl out Fernando and yell he's a fucking wuss! And that he fought like a fucking girl! So the guys in the row in front of them turned and started to scowl at her , Yume got annoyed by the two guys and insulted them for the most horrible thing you could call a straight men. A faggot! So one of them punched her in her face causing Hidan and Kisame to grow angry and start fighting with them. Eventually all five where kicked out and Kisame carried an unconscious Yume towards their car to go home. She had an headache for like 3 days or something.

'Fine , I'll promise to not get into a fight with someone bigger than me!'She said with a holier-than-thou face. Suddenly grabbed Yume's shoulder from behind making her jump onto the table.

'Don't touch me' she screamed with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them to find an smirking Samui.

'Oh he Samui what's up?' She asked her friend. Samui cocked an eyebrow and went with her pale hand trough her straight blonde hair , eyeing her blushing friend closely. Wondering where that came from?

'Where are Karui and Omoi?' She asked in her usual tone. Yume could hear snickers from Hidan who was checking Samui out , like usual. He once tried to get Samui to date him but she refused him in front of everyone! She is one hell of an fierce girl , and she was calm and mature mostly shushing Karui and Omoi when they where arguing.

'Skipping the last two hours. Omoi was hungry and wanted KFC or something like that' Yume replied shrugging her shoulders.

'Those two are so troublesome ' Samui said sighing in defeat. 'I know!' Yume said laughing.

'Well I'll see you later at baseball practice. Don't be late!'She said in her stern voice , giving Yume a smile and walking away.

'She would be such a good SM mistress in bed! Hidan suddenly exclaimed checking her butt out while she walked away. Yume leaned over the table and gave him a smack on his head 'You dirty pig!' She yelled. She really couldn't believe the guy, he was gross! A couple seconds later the bell rang and Sasuke dragged his friend away , taking her to class. They had chemistry together.

'She just jealous' Hidan told Deidara while Sasuke was dragging Yume away. 'I can hear you , you son of a bitch!' Yume scowled at Hidan .

When they got into the class Sasuke finally released her , and sat behind his desk. Yume placing herself next to him.

'_Wow , it's silent today!' _Yume thought happy while taking a deep breath. But like always she cheered to early. Because suddenly Sakura stood in front of them , bowing down to look Sasuke in the eyes and hoping he would notice her low-cut shirt. Exposing a lot of her breasts. Yume snickered and let her cheek rest upon her hand palm watching the little show in front of her.

'Sasuke my love for you –' she suddenly began. Who the fuck begins a conversation like that? She must be really desperate.

'Not interested' Sasuke replied in his bored tone. Trying to get Sakura to leave.

'But I just'

'Nope'

'Maybe if-' She kept trying. What didn't she understand about no? Was she really that empty-headed?

'Nah –ah' Sasuke said while waving with his hand , making her go away. Yume snickered and Sakura looked at me narrowing her eyes._ 'She really hates me, well I guess that's what you get when you kiss Sasuke right in front of her face just to annoy her. Deidara threw this huge party and Sakura and her fan girls were also invited. Me and Sasuke were just chilling listening to music , I was sipping from my Bacardi-cola checking some hot guy out when all Sasuke's fan girl came running towards us literally throwing themselves at him. One of them bumped into me causing me to spill my drink all over my clothes. I growled and decided to take revenge , and what is a better revenge then kissing their crush who never paid attention to them right in front of their skanky powdered faces! So I grabbed the collar of Sasuke's black Ralph Lauren polo and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sasuke knowing me knew I was just getting back at them but felt slightly uncomfortable so he pulled back and grinned at me. And that's why so many girls hate me' Yume thought looking back at those good times._

But Sakura eventually turned her back towards Yume running to her friends giggling.

'He is so dreamy' they all squealed. The class slowly started to grow more crowded and luckily Naruto and Gaara were also in this class.

'Hey Sasuke!' A voice screamed hyper.

'Go away!'Sasuke replied , really annoyed . He was kind of losing his cool! Yume chuckled and poked her friend in his side causing him to jump a little.

'That was Naruto you moron!' She exclaimed while pointing at the blonde hyperactive guy in front of them. 'I know!'Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders giving Naruto an tauntingly grin.

'Now I get why you two didn't get along' Yume said sighing while waving at the redhead that suddenly walked into the class. Gaara and Naruto both sat in front of her and Sasuke and both turned so they would face them.

'Hey Naruto , hey Gaara!' Yume said exited. She loved Naruto and Gaara , she never understood why but she was kind of a sucker for outsiders. Gaara smiled at her and mouthed a hello ,and Naruto gave her a big bone crushing hug. Much to Sasuke annoyance, he didn't really liked it when someone touched her. Even tough it was his closest male friend.

'If you fan girls can all stop squealing and screaming so we can begin' An annoyed teacher suddenly screamed.

'Hai Iruka-sensei!' The class replied polite. He stated to explain the class about protons and neutrons while Yume decided to take a nap. This was her best subject anyways she didn't need to pay attention to succeed it.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Okay Time skip because I'm too lazy to write everything]<strong>

'Get in I'll drive you home!'Konan told Yume laughing. They both threw their big sport bags in the back of the car and got in.

'Damn I'm fucking tired.' Yume whined while looking at her brothers almost girlfriend. _'First baseball practice and then an intense tennis training with Konan. If that doesn't get someone tired then I don't know what would'_ Yume thought.

'hmm , yeah I'm sure you are tired I heard Samui is one hell of a captain.' Konan replied while keeping her eyes on the road concentrating on driving. No one was able to have a normal conversation with Konan when she was driving , she was the only girl Yume knew that couldn't talk and drive at the same time. It was funny to watch Konan try have a conversation. When they finally arrived at Yume's big house they saw all kinds of different cars. Konan just parked somewhere randomly and Yume decided to invite Konan in. Yume really liked Konan and always pushed her brother to date with her.

'I'm home , Konan is with me!' Yume screamed so that her brother would know she was home. They both walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice cold ice tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what did you people think about this chapter? In all of these first chapters I'm kind of showing you all the characters that are in it and I'm explaining their relationships and stuff so it's not really funny and exiting yet! But don't worry that will come!<strong>

**If you review then Tobi will reveal all of Deidara-sempai's nastiest secrets ! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! So here is a new Chapter! I know my grammar and spelling might be a bit off, but yeah I admit that I kind of suck! I hope everyone still likes it and that it's not too cliché or something!I'm still thinking about putting Lemon? (That's sex and shit right?) in it but I'm not sure. Going into the 'Details' makes me … shy? xD but I admit I can be a pervert haha ! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro**** : OMG Thank you for reviewing! It made me happy , and it made me write further! You give me motivation! And I'm glas you like it!**

**Miko Hayashi**** : Oeh that must have been one hell of an AMV haha! Thanks for reviewing , I know my grammar kinda sucks !**

**Disclaimer : I Don't own Naruto it belongs to.. *can't remember his name***

* * *

><p>'Do you want something to eat?' Yume asked her blue haired friend. 'No thanks I'm not hungry' she replied dreamy , her eyes focusing on one point. Yume narrowed her eyes and watched her friend closely , Konan was acting very weird ever since she got into the house. Yume gracefully took a few steps toward her friend and followed her gaze. Konan was staring Pein right in his eyes , they were both blushing madly.<p>

Yume giggled and poked Konan , causing her to squeal the most cute way.

'Kawai!' Yume said giggling. Konan was blushing madly at this point , Konan always was the impudent kind of girl who always kept it cool. But she was really beautiful, Konan had gorgeous smooth blue hair and outstanding amber eyes with long black lashes. She was tall and had a really slender body, and she had killer legs! She always wore ultramarine eye shadow and had a labret piercing. But you had to love her look though! Her blue hair was very unusual and not many guys love it , but Yume had always loved her friend's look. So did her brother!

'Don't ever do that again!' Konan said with an embarrassed tone in her voice. She swiftly turned towards her petite friend and faked an angriness looking the other way.

'But it was so cute!' Yume said laughing at her friend's embarrassment. Suddenly the two heard an familiar noise coming from Yume's stomach! Konan turned towards her friend and poked her stomach.

'It seems someone is really hungry!' She said patting the little girl's head. Yume looked sheepishly at the blue haired girl and growled 'No shit captain obvious!'

'I wish we would've stopped at KFC. I want KFC!' She screamed anguished. 'Why did you refuse to stop over?'

'Because you eat way too much junk food! It's not healthy!' Konan lectured her. Yume rolled her eyes and hugged her stomach falling on her knees dramatically.

'I. Want. KFC !' She screamed throwing her arms in the air grabbing Konan's upper leg. 'Pretty please?' She begged the woman that needed to give her a ride. Konan mentally face palmed and sighed in defeat. Like hell she would go in discussion with this stubborn little girl.

'Fine , we'll go to KFC ! You junk food junkie!' Konan said running a hand trough her smooth blue hair.

'You are the best!' Yume said jumping onto her feet running towards the living room. Konan silently followed her into the madness that was going on in the living room.

'Anyone want something from KFC?'Yume yelled. Making everyone stop what they where doing. Hidan and Kisame where watching wresteling on tv , screaming fanatically while sasori was busy with his phone , Itachi had been reading an book while Pein was just sitting laid back on his chair. Kakuzu was counting his money, like always. And Deidara had a smirk on his face while he was touching some girl's ass. The girl was sitting on his lap snuggling up to him.

'You are going to eat junk food ,again?' Her brother questioned her amazed. Yume just nodded and waited impatiently for a reply. She tapped her Lacoste tennis shoe on the ground like a mad men. Her little tennis skirt dancing around her legs on the rhythm of her legs movement.

'But you had KFC yesterday' Kisame suddenly said snickering. ' And two days ago with me' Hidan added. Itachi was about to open his mouth but Yume quickly shushed him.

'Who the fuck cares! I want food! Right now!' She said shrugging. Pein rolled his eyes and shook his head in defeat. Like he could stop her from getting her junk food. She swiftly walked towards her brother and decided to give him a little piece of advice.

'Ask konan the fuck out dude! She dig's it on you!' Yume whispered smiling, trying to keep herself from giggling. As she tried to keep herself from giggling, her brother tried to keep himself from blushing. He didn't want any of the guys to see him blushing, especially that bastard Madara. Itachi looked at his closest friend from the corner of his eye and mentally smiled. Even though Pein always thought he could hide his emotions so well, he really couldn't. It was obvious his little sister whispered something about her blue haired friend.

'Ask Sasuke too' Itachi suddenly said not even looking at the two girls. Yume had an puzzled look on her face, as if thinking why but suddenly it had hit her. The day after tomorrow was the day they had lost their family. It had been such a tragedy.

It had been an hot summer night, and Sasuke's family was at his house eating dinner together. His mother was an amazing cook! Well it was her job but still Yume had always found Mikoto an amazing cook. Sasuke's family was there every Saturday, they were such an close family. Sasuke, Itachi and Madara were all hanging around in Yume's house. Yume and Sasuke had both been playing in her garden while Madara and Itachi had been playing videogames with Pein in the living room. Out of nowhere they heard sirens and ran outside to find the Uchiha house in fire, everything around the house was on fire and no one had gotten out. Sasuke had tried to run towards the house in an attempt to save his parents, but Itachi had stopped him grabbing sasuke's body pulling him into his chest sinking into his knees. They had both cried, Yume and Pein who were also very close with the Uchiha's felt a throbbing pain in their hearts. Yume also started to cry ,sobbing into her brother's chest.

Pein had looked away from everything not wanting to look at it. He was disgusted , he was disgusted with himself and so was Itachi. Madara just stood there, his arms crossed and his gaze towards the fire that the fire men had tried to put out. No muscle in his whole body had moved, his face had been just the same as always. And if you looked really closely, you could've seen him smirk slightly.

But the fire had not been an accident. It was Pein's and Yume's father who had paid someone to start the fire and make sure that no one came out the house alive. After the death of his wife he had spent some months at home, supporting his children. Or at least trying to, he wasn't much of a father. But he started to fall in love with Mikoto Uchiha, he also confessed his love to her but she coldly turned him down. She loved her own husband and children and actually despised the man for abandoning his children so much. Eiji was not a man that took a no and decided to kill her and her whole family. If he couldn't have her then no one could. He at first had asked Kakuzu to do his dirty job, but Kakuzu –shockingly- refused. At the time Kakuzu and Pein where already befriended and he also knew Itachi and Sasuke. When Kakuzu had refused Eiji had asked someone else, neither Pein, Itachi or Kakuzu had known who. Kakuzu had immediately called Pein and warned him about his father's plans. Itachi whom had sat next to Pein that time also known immediately. Both of them where clueless. they had no idea what to do. It was not like they could really do anything about it since they didn't know when it was going to happen neither did they know who was going to do it and how. And Pein also didn't want to hurt the feelings of his little sister, their father had been her idol at that moment. And Itachi also didn't want his little brother to know of all of it. And it was not like they could prove that Eiji was the one behind they both kept it a secret and stayed contagious every single day, but apparently not contagious enough because it still happened.

'Sasuke get out your emo corner and come with me to KFC' Yume yelled while banging on his door. She got no response, she banged again. No response. She decided to kick the door open. And she got a response.

'What are you doing?' Someone suddenly asked from behind them. Yume swiftly turned her petite body around and saw her best friend, only wearing a towel around his waist while drying his hair with another towel. Konan face palmed while watching the whole scene.

'What did you do to my door?' Sasuke suddenly said, raising his voice. But not screaming, screaming would be un-Sasuke like. He walked towards his room to take a better look at his door lying on the ground.

'Er.. I .. ehm..' Yume stuttered while rubbing the back of her head, messing up her golden brown hair. 'Gomenasai!' She suddenly screamed while hugging sasuke's naked torso. She had put her soft cold skin against his muscled naked chest and snuggled up against him. Sasuke who was not amused had rolled his eyes and looked sheepishly at her, and punched her right on her head. Not hard of course, it was more of a playful smack.

'Baka' He said with his usual unemotional voice while shoving her off . She let him go and her butt had crashed the cold wooden floor. Yume had been blushing slightly and looked at the ground hoping her bang would cover her face and no one would see her blush.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and looked at his best friend, sitting on the cold floor gazing at her hands. He rolled his eyes and took the collar of her soft pink colored polo and lifted her upon her feet. He had been slightly amused at her reaction, Yume always whined and scowled at the fan girls for being overly dramatic all the time. But Yume also had her extremely dramatic moments. But he knew she was only acting like that right now because she was trying to cheer him up. Every 3th of July since that day he had been acting all sad and cold towards others, and every 5th of July Sasuke and Yume both skipped school to go to his patent's grave and sit there all day long. Yume supporting him , seeing him cry and hugging him tightly. She and his brother were the only ones that had ever seen him cry. And the day after she would do anything to cheer him up and get him back on his feet.

'It's fine , don't get so worked up baka!' He said tauntingly while giving her a slight smile. 'Go wait downstairs, I'll change and I'll go with you' he said sighing, he really wanted to be alone at this moment but he knew that she wouldn't let him. He put some boxers on and a black skinny jeans with an dark grey v-neck shirt, after that he put his black vans on. When he came downstairs and Yume noticed him she rolled her eyes and muttered something -

'Emo'

'Urusai midget!' He replied taunting his little friend , Yume had always hated it when people talked about her body, her height or her chest. She had always been jealous of the girls normal height normal body's and a normal bust. Yume was only 5'2 feet tall and had a really skinny body, while she had a huge bust. It stood out, it took all the attention and it was bouncy. She hated it! People always thought little of her because of her height. Never taking her serious with sports, even though she was one of the best athletes in her school.

'Duckbutt!'

'Freak of nature!'

'Meanie!' She said while crossing her arms looking insulted at her friend who was just messing with her, like he always did. Sasuke would never intentionally hurt Yume, even though she got on his nerves sometimes. Sasuke put an arm around his friend's shoulders and gave her his nicest smile. Yume slightly blushed and shoved him off not wanting him to see her blush. Of course he knew she would blush, he had known her longer then today. Konan who was still watching the scene really had the urge to get herself some popcorn thinking their life was some kind of Romantic-comedy- drama, or something like that. She enjoyed watching the scene in front of her, they where hilarious when they were together.

When they had finally arrived at KFC and had finally ordered.-Yume couldn't choose - they were eating. Konan looked shocked at the little girl who had shoved so much food down her throat in such little time. Yume ate like some kind of animal. Konan immediately lost her appetite while Sasuke just normally ate his meal. Konan guessed he was used to her eating manners.

When Yume was finally finished the three of them walked towards Konan's car and drove home. When they finally arrived at Yume's house Konan noticed the little girl sleeping in her seat. She was curled up like a little ball and looked like some kind of doll when she was asleep, it made konan smile.

'I'll carry her home' Sasuke said sighing, getting out of the car closing the door and walking towards the passenger seat taking his little friend out. Konan guessed he was used to this.

'You may go' He said giving Konan a slight nod, Konan smiled at him and drove away. Sasuke looked at his little friend and smiled. He couldn't imagine life anymore without his little annoying junk food addicted friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what did you think of this chapter? Shall I add some drama too it next time? Hmm.. hmm.. (:<strong>

**By the way , the grammar of this chapter must suck . Because I got stuck very often .. not knowing how to write something. And yes that little flashback/explanation might be kind of short and confusing? But It will be explained more next chapters .. hehe ! I actually think there is too less akatsuki in it xD But they will come , because it's like , they are her Brothers friend ofcourse her's too but she only knows them because of her brother. That's why she doesn't hang out with them too often!**

**Okay next chapter is going to be more fun! BECAUSE .. we are going to make fun of 'Blondie's ' AKA Deidara's stupid slutty girlfriend xD heheh !**

**Anyways Review , or something like that xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Evening my dear Readers (: , So here is a new chapter , I'm not quite sure what to put in it though! But I'll make something fun !**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro : I use Word lol , it doesn't really help. LOLOL Deidara's your long lost twin? Hidan is mine , we have the same language. And Kakuzu must be my long lost father or something because we both LOVE LOVE LOVE money , heheh ! Thanks for your review! Yoou have such great reviews , it makes me want to write more ;D**

**MizukiXSuzumiya : OMG Thank you Thank you Thank you! That was so nice (:**

**Miko Hayashi : Hehe .. I will .. I will .. well kind of! *sneaky glare***

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto ! Too bad =(**

* * *

><p>'You're going down, whore!' Yume screamed fanatically while pointing a finger towards her archenemy. Her archenemy was the biggest slut in school. She had a huge bust, the smoothest and perfect light blonde hair. The most shining blue eyes and the most rotten personality ever! In brief, she was a cliché! Leiko Suzuki was her skanky name, Leiko had a split personality and Yume had found out about her 'true self' the hard way.<p>

They had been best friends, they had done everything together, they laughed, giggled and skipped classes together. But Leiko had betrayed Yume, and later claimed that she only hung around with the midget freak because of her brother and his friends. The disgusting slut! And now she is the 'Leader' of some kind of skanky fan girl group, containing the two most annoying fan girls ever; Sakura and Ino. Leiko now was kind of dating Deidara, and dearly wanted to be his official girlfriend. Yeah like that would ever happen.

They had PE and where playing soccer, Leiko being the captain of her team and Yume being the captain of hers. There was a draw and Yume was about to kick the ball , if she scored her team won, if she didn't Leiko's team still might have a chance of winning.

'Bring it on midget!' Leiko screamed standing in her goal looking at her nails with pure interest. Yume snickered, like hell that bitch would be able to stop the ball. She would break a nail and whine about it the rest of the fucking year! Yume took a step back, took a deep breath and prepared herself, and kicked the ball as hard as she could! It went straight into the goal and her whole team cheered giving each other high fives.

'Team Yume wins! You can all go change' Guy sensei screamed while signing the girls to go change.

'That witch cheated!' Leiko suddenly screamed running towards Yume stopping in front of her giving her an arrogant look. Yume chuckled and looked at Leiko with a wicked grin 'You are just jealous that I actually have talent! All you can do is getting laid!'

Leiko slowly narrowed her eyes and bowed down to look Yume right in her eyes, Leiko smile and patted Yume's shoulder. 'At least I get laid, when was the last time you had a boyfriend? Oh yeah you never had! Ugly little bitch!' Leiko said laughing hysterically. Yume stared down at her navy blue shoes and blushed in anger. She clenched her fists, while biting her under lip so hard that it actually started to bleed, just to try to contain herself. She looked her enemy right in the eyes with eyes that almost shot fire and opened her mouth -

'Silence wench!'

' you succubus'

'Bitch!'

'Flashy!'

'Walking porn scene!'

'Don't come near me! Don't fucking touch me! You'll make me pregnant!' Yume screamed in a rage of anger charging at the blonde slutty girl. Leiko didn't even have time to reply because when Yume was angry she couldn't stop scolding and yelling. Yume mentally prepared herself to hit the skank but before she could even land one single hit she got lifted in the air and thrown over a shoulder.

'How many times have I told you to contain yourself?' Guy sensei said shaking his head dragging the little girl towards the office of the principal. Leiko had ran away whining about Yume attacking her even though she hadn't done anything wrong. After a while the golden brown haired girl had finally calmed down and sighed in defeat.

'Could you put me down?' She asked het PE teacher and soccer coach. Yes , Yume was also in the soccer team. Guy smiled creepy and put the petite doll-like girl down looking her straight in the eyes. 'You know I like your youthful spirit but that doesn't give you the right to attack others!' He started lecturing her. Yume sighed over dramatically and rolled her eyes. Not even paying attention towards her teacher, he only talked crap anyways.

'I'll let you go this time but next time I'll have to call your father!' Yume snickered at that comment and walked away from her teacher waving him goodbye. _'Like my father gives a damn!'_ Yume thought while running her small hand trough her thick wavy golden brown hair.

Yume was in deep thoughts and didn't pay attention towards her surroundings making her crash into someone. The crash with a male person made her snap out of her thoughts very quickly, she looked up towards the person to find out that it was Kidōmaru and Ukon the two guys she really hated!

'Watch where you fucking walk stupid dipshit' she scowled attempting to walk further but before she could walk away she felt someone strong grabbing her tiny wrist forcefully, pushing her boy roughly into a wall. Yume's eyes quickly narrowed into an arrogant glare and she gracefully lifted her head to look her assaulter straight into his eyes. His little creepy eyes were staring intense into Yume's big hazel eyes.

'A little girl like you shouldn't talk big, when you have no one around to protect you' he said in his deep voice. Yume immediately knew it was Ukon, she never could tell them apart until they actually spoke, Ukon had a deeper voice then his twin brother. But they both shared a big grudge against Akatsuki and everyone attached to them. But the person, Ukon, his brother and his group of friends hated most were Sasuke and his best friend Yume.

'I don't need any fucking protection! Like I need protection from some stupid skinny faggot like you!' She screamed trying to not show her fear. Yes Yume had always feared Ukon and Sakon , they were one of the most freaky people she knew and she always avoided them.

'Go fuck yourself!' She spat out. Kidōmaru had already walked further muttering something like 'Not wanting to see soft porn '

'Maybe I'd rather fuck you!' Ukon said sneering dangerously, he took a few steps closer causing Yume to back away and crash back into the wall. She now had nowhere to go and Ukon already stood face to face with her. Pushing his skinny body against her, looking down with a wicked smile on his face. In a fraction of a second he had pinned her arms against the wall. His face now being so close to hers, that their foreheads touched and she could feel his warm breath in her face. Yume really wanted go get away from the sick bastard and she wanted to beat the fucking crap outta him!

Suddenly he crashed his cold small lips onto Yume's small ones and roughly put his tongue in her mouth. Yume's eyes had widened in shock and her legs where shaking, she tried to pull her face away but he rudely took her head in-between his two big hands and almost squeezed her face. He kept playing with her tongue and held her back with all the strength he got , he had to admit that this girl wasn't weak. He released one hand from her face and started stroking her inner tight almost touching her private area's._-A/N She was wearing a very tight and short black short with an white t-shirt-_Yume was desperately struggling to get out of his grip , the guy was disgusting her.

Out of nowhere Ukon was sent flying, rudely crashing the floor. Causing Yume to fall onto her knees, she spit on the floor cursing under her breath and decided to check who had just saved her. She couldn't quite see who it was, he had dark brown hair and wore some baggy black jeans and was currently beating the crap out of Ukon. Yume looked at her clenched fists and decided she had to suck it up and at least punch the wicked bastard that had kissed her. So she pushed herself up and walked towards the duo placing a hand on her saver's shoulder. The guy looked up at her and she recognized him as Kankuro.

'Let me at least punch him once!' Yume said smirking, Kankuro nodded and got off Ukon grabbing the collar of his grey shirt holding him up so Yume could punch him. Yume gathered all the anger she had built up inside her and clenched her fist. She took a deep breath and punched the stupid fucker as hard as she could in his face. Her punch sent him flying onto the ground grabbing his nose . but he swiftly got up and ran away like a scared little pussy.

'I'll get you back for that you wench!' He screamed as he ran away, fucking wuss !

'Thank you so much!' She yelled while crashing herself into Kankuro to give him a big hug. She snuggled her face into his chest and held him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his big manly arms around her kissing the top of her head.

'Are you all right?' He asked her concerned. He knew she normally wasn't treated like that and if her brother or that Sasuke guy would find out then Ukon would be dead meat. Yume suddenly released Kankuro inhaling his nice aroma one last time and smiled at him. 'Yeah I'm fine!' she replied. Kankuro nodded and escort her towards the parking lot, where her brother would be. Just to make sure she was save.

'I have to admit , you have one hell of a killer right hook. Why didn't you hit him off you earlier?' Kankuro asked her puzzled. Yume's face blushed in embarrassment and looked the other way.

'Because that faggot scares the crap outta me!' She whispered but it was loud enough for Kankuro to hear, and he decided to change the subject. He guessed her ego was kind of crushed because she hadn't pushed him off.

'Please don't tell anyone about what happened. It'll only cause more trouble and I don't feel like dealing with my brother and his gang going psycho!' Yume said rolling her eyes at the thought. Kankuro nodded and stopped.

'I think you can walk the last few steps alone, I need to get to class' He said shrugging, not really caring about class. But he also didn't feel like confronting her brother. Yume mentally giggled and knew why he didn't accompany her all the way. 'Its fine Kankuro, but I owe you one' she said winking. Kankuro chuckled and walked the opposite way while she ran towards her brother trying to put her poker face on and act like nothing has happened.

She had met Kankuro when she went to Temari's home, watching some chick flicks eating chocolate. Temari was one of her friends, they weren't really close but they were friends and they sometimes hung out. Temari was dating Shikamaru and didn't have much time for Yume anymore. Kankuro always had been a funny guy with great humor and, oh his muscles! Yume loved to feel his arm muscles. She and Kankuro were also kind of friends but never really hung out after school.

She saw her brother talking with konan, they where both blushing and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Yume waved at them and they both waved back.

'Sooo? Are you two finally dating?' Yume asked her brother exited. He nodded his head and kissed konan on her forehead. They look stunningly cute together. Yume sighed and mentally cried a river, she was jealous of them! She also wanted a boyfriend!

'So does that mean-'

'No!'Pein cut her off already knowing what she was about to ask.

'But-'

'No!'

'You suck!' She screamed angry. Why couldn't she date but he could, it was unfair! 'Get in the car I'm dropping you off and then me and konan are going on a date' he said signing his sister to get into his black sport car.

'You mean Konan and I' she said correcting her brother smirking at him. Pein growled and sat behind the wheel, konan sitting next to him staring at her lap, still blushing madly. Oh god the fan girl in her was rising! Yume chuckled and sat laid back in the backseat. The whole trip home was silence and awkward. When they finally arrived home Yume jumped out of the car and ran towards her house not even waving them goodbye.

'Awkwaaard' she said with a high-pitched voice. Opening her door and closing it softly behind her.

'What was Awkwaaaard?' A deep voice said mimicking her in an insulting way. Yume jumped a few feet into the air and quickly turned around to see who was in the house, she was really startled! She was desperately looking for the person that belongs to the voice. Her soft hazel eyes met a pair of strong onyx eyes and she sighed releasing all her tension.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was … actually it was kind of a filler xD LOL ! And I wanted to introduce some other characters! I'm having big things in mind but they actually have nothing to do with this chapter ! The next chapter will ! This chapter actually kind of sucked! Too less action! What did you guys think of my OC? She wasn't too cliché right? When the Ukon kiss Yume part came along , I really think he looks fucking freaky! I'd avoid him too !<strong>

**By the way Kidōmaru and Ukon where from those sound ninja's who took sasuke away. Remember? Those episoded when sasuke left xD**

**So review and let me know what you guys thought :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there (: .. I must say I love all your reviews they make me smile ! As you people know I always try to put in characters that aren't in many fanfics … Because there are many Naruto characters that are forgotten but that are really great! So if you people know some characters that I'm like forgetting then tell me… hehe !**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro : Yeah I really love your reviews they always make me smile or laugh. And you also tell the truth if there is something cliché and what you like and all stuff like that ! And that's awesome ! hahah and yes the kissing scene I'm sure you've read it before , but hey! I'm a girl that dig's it on romantic movies and books , and yeah well then you get these kind of things. By the way I love reading books too , I read a lot only I forget to bring them back to the library so I always have to pay hehe! And I drink too , in my country you can drink alcohol with 16 ! And I'm 16 and I can drink a lot ! And yeah if someone can do something too good it's suddenly an Mary-sue.. But it's not like my OC hasn't done anything to be good at sports and stuff like that! Hehe everything will be explained it just takes time , I'm not going to rush it! And who said Sasuke is in her house? Haha maybe it's not Sasuke .. *evil glare* And I have no idea how you can cheat in soccer? Lol , but I'm sure some cliché blonde bimbo thinks it's possible . LOL**

**VortexEssence : Thank you ! I'm glad that you like it !**

**MizukiXSuzumiya : Thank you ! I'm really glad you liked it , and yeah I'm trying hard to not make her like in all the other story's ! I'm trying to keep her less Cliché as possible ! Yeah she is like me sometimes too .. it's funny how many people can see themselves in her. ( Many people .. well two of three but you get me xD )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto .. –TOO FUCKING BAD-**

* * *

><p>'What are you doing here?' Yume asked walking past the intruder. Her tone had been cold and hostile. Yume always acted offended and hostile towards him. It was because of the way he acted , carefree but really sarcastic , envious and evil and last but not least he acted like he was the world's greatest. And like he was horney 247 !

'Not much , Sasuke and Itachi were having pity parties with themselves . It was annoying so I decided to come here, since your brother is on a date anyways.' He replied shrugging, his eyes never leaving the golden brown haired girl. He followed her into the kitchen and saw her putting a pizza in the oven. She had always intrigued him.

'Junk food again?' he asked her. Yume tried her very best to ignore the bastard and containing herself to not scold at him. Madara had the same smirk on his face like usual and took a seat on a comfortable black Italian leather chair.

'How is it that you aren't fat? The only food in this house is junk food. 'He went on, he would get an answer anyways the girl was trembling. When she was trembling it meant that she was trying to contain herself. Yume walked towards the fridge and took some delicious Ben & jerry's cookie dough ice cream out it, slamming the fridge door closed.

'Ice cream before pizza, sounds healthy' Madara said mocking the girl. Yume turned her body around and scowled at him 'I'm not fat because I train a lot! I sport everyday at least 2 hours! Because when you train you become better at something!' she almost screamed. They both kept staring at each other and Yume threw her head back staring at the ceiling. Ignoring that bastard Madara is out of question. He knows too well how to push someone's buttons.

'Why don't you practice not being such an ass all the time?' Yume said glaring at him. Madara snickered and continued staring intensely at her.

'How did you get in?' she asked him irked.

'I took Sasuke's key' he replied. Yume mentally face palmed and looked at the oven, eyeing Madara's reflection closely. She knew she shouldn't have given Sasuke a house key. She took a closer look and decided was ready so she took the pizza out of the oven and put it on a plate slicing it into pieces. Yume walked nonchalantly towards the living room. Feeling Madara's eyes burn holes into her back.

'So what are you going to do tonight?' Madara asked. 'Having my own pity party! '

'When are you going to leave?' She asked him annoyed. She had always been judgmental towards Madara but she couldn't help it, she knew she shouldn't act to him in the way she did but she just couldn't help it. She oddly always felt offended when he looked at her.

' When I feel like!' he replied still trying to get on her nerves. Yume sighed in defeat and let herself fall upon her huge comfy couch and took the remote from the glass table, putting on her DVD.

'You know I'm going to watch chick flicks right?' Madara only nodded and watched her satisfied. For him Yume was his personal reality TV, he loved the way she reacted and how prudish and sincere she could be.

'Since when do you like chick flicks? I always thought you were kind of a guy. Doing guy things, loving guy things. If you hadn't such lovely big bouncy boobs I would've thought you were a guy. Since you have absolutely no ass!' Yume's eye twitched and she was squeezing the remote

'Cocky son of a bitch!' She muttered under her breath. Yume quickly pushed some buttons and started the movie, the first movie was P.S I love you. She always cried at that movie. After P.S I love you came Titanic, The notebook and last and certainly least Twilight. She really hated the fact that vampires sparkled in that movie. But she laughed at Bella, Bella always looked like she was in some kind of pain, or like she had to think at least ten minutes before answering the most simple questions. But hey she needed a good laugh after all those cry movies.

Yes no one would ever think Yume was the kind of person to like those movies. But she was a girl and she needed a good cry every once in a while. She almost only hung around with guys that could be complete assholes and that had no morals. So when there was a rare opportunity to watch those kinds of movies she took it! When all the guys were around she couldn't, they were too noisy too annoying and too guy-ish to even understand a tiny bit of the movie. And most of them pretended to have no feeling or whatsoever.

After three hours of non stop crying, 2 pizza's , a lot of red bull , and lots of Ben & jerry's cookie dough , Yume stood up and ran towards the restroom. She needed to pee really badly. She felt relieved when she was finally done peeing and walked back towards the living room to find a waiting Madara tapping his navy blue Ralph Lauren shoes impatiently on the ground.

'I needed to pee' Yume explained after seeing his vicious look.

'How the hell can someone cry for three hours long? And how the hell can someone even cry during sex scenes? Aren't they supposed to arouse someone?'Madara muttered vexed, at the beginning it was amusing to see Yume cry, since seeing her cry rarely occurred. But after one hour is started to bore him, and after two more hours it had really gotten on his nerves. He hadn't even gotten aroused at the sex scenes because the girl next to him was sobbing at pushing loads of ice cream into her mouth.

'It's a girl thing! You would never understand! Seeing them make love was so romantic and cute, and they were making love because they loved each other dearly and not because they were super horney! They looked so passionate, staring into each other's eyes.' Yume shot back, hugging herself while dreaming away. Madara sighed and stared intensely at the little girl.

'Please don't tell me that you are going to cry while watching fag-light!' he said bitter. Yume raised her eyebrow at him and smiled wicked.

'Who said you needed to stay here? You may go if you want to!'

' You begged me to stay while watching the notebook!' He said sheepishly.

'Oh Madara stay with me, it's so sad! Hug me!' he said in a high pitched voice, mimicking the girl when she had been at her weakest moment. Yume scowled at him and pressed the play button on her remote.

'Urusai baka !' Madara raised an eyebrow but decided to keep his mouth shut. 'And I'm only watching twilight because I need a good laugh!' Yume added while staring at the TV.

They both watched the movie in amusement, and started to grow a little bit closer. Yume almost didn't hate him anymore. Almost!

'That fucking fag is sparkling! 'Madara said laughing his ass off. Madara always had this deep dark voice with a little touch of cockiness in it. It didn't matter whether he was exited or sad or angry the tone in his voice had almost always been the same.

When the movie finally ended their shoulders were touching and they were both sitting laid back on the couch, recovering from laughing and snickering.

'This was the most sickening sugar coated movie ever! Like Bella can't even walk three miles away from Fag Cullen without being a damsel in distress! I hate those kinds of girls! It's sexist!' Yume said rubbing her eyes while yawning. Madara nodded in agreement and quickly stood up.

'I'm going home' he said. Yume did the same as him and also stood up, 'I'm going with you' she said smiling. At first Madara gave her a puzzled look but then understood that she was just walking with him. She wanted to go see Sasuke. He snickered and they both walked away towards the Uchiha mansion.

When they were inside Yume immediately ran upstairs and headed towards Sasuke's room. She gently knocked on his door and went in to find him staring blankly at the ceiling. She softly closed his door behind her and walked towards his bed. She took a deep breath and lied down next to her best friend staring at his ceiling too.

'Hey' she said in a gentle voice.

'Hey' he replied blankly ,he sounded like he was in deep thoughts. He felt like his heart had been ripped out. Even after all those years he still felt the same , it always happened on this day.  
>Suddenly there was an aura of grey around him. It was a mist that wouldn't rise. A state of depression that he couldn't see himself through. It concerned Yume deeply , she didn't want to see her friend in this state. It made her sad.<p>

Sasuke should have been crying, but he was too numb to even think about crying. There was a giant hole in his heart and he knew nothing would ever be the same. He would never see his parents again , he would never smell his mother's lavender perfume again , and he would never laugh with his father again.

Yume suddenly jumped off the bed and yanked him up. Snapping him out of his thoughts.

'Get your money, if we hurry we can still catch the last bus!' she said smiling kindly at him. 'Why?' he asked.

'We're going to your parent's grave!' she replied looking the other way. 'Hn' was all Sasuke said. Yume sneered at him and threw him some trousers and his black leather sneakers.

'Hurry!' Sasuke sighed deeply and put his trousers and shoes on. He slowly stood up not wanting to hurry, not wanting to do anything but lie in his bed. But he didn't get the chance to be a slow poke because Yume grabbed his hand and forced him to fasten his pace. Before they went out he grabbed his black suede summer jacket and his wallet. Yume forcefully pushed him outside and slammed the door behind her. Running towards the bus station while dragging a depressed Sasuke along. They were just on time and could still ride along with the bus. Sasuke paid for both of them like a real gentleman would, or like a forced gentleman would and they sat in the back of the bus. They were the only ones in it. The whole ride was silent, none of them tried to make a conversation. Sasuke didn't try because he didn't feel like and Yume didn't try because she respected the wishes of her friend.

But she did grab his hand and stoke his hand comfortingly, showing support. Showing that she really cared.

_Meanwhile –_

It was a typical summer night .The full moon was high in the sky, leaving a trail of breathtaking light everywhere the rays touched the earth. There was only a little breeze now and then leaving the air mucky, dry and hot. Sweat trailed down the bodies of the two teens lying on the hood of Pein's black sport car. They were staring at the sky, the moonlight shining down on them.

A few years ago Pein had found this open spot in the forest. And when he had found this he had promised himself to only take a special girl to this spot. To his spot! The nature was gorgeous in daylight but it was breathtaking at night time. The moonlight trailing down the trees, making everything look like a fairy tale. The fresh cleansing smells of nature, it was a relaxing smell. It's the thing that refreshes men's soul when being there.

Every time he had entered that forest he had smelled the damp of earth combined with old fallen leaves. This earthy smell had an instinctive calming effect to him. Then there were the trees. You know, every tree has its own unique smell. Some can have a sweet smell while others are almost sour or bitter, but they're all good. Walking past a pine tree could be one of the most enjoyable experiences Pein ever had. And now the girl he deeply liked was experiencing the same thing.

Konan gracefully sat up and stared at the beautiful sky above her, rays of light shining down on her making her beautiful amber eyes glow brightly. The white lights of the moon almost made her look like an angel. Pein softly sat up and watched the girl passionately, his eyes never leaving her. When there raised a little breeze it made her shining blue hair dance around her porcelain face. Her face turned and she looked at the man she stared to fall in love with , she loved the way his spiky orange hair made his face look even wither and made his brown eyes stand out. They both stared deeply and intense into each other's eyes having the same kinds of thoughts. It was almost like they were meant to be together.

They've had a romantic night, first they went to a little cozy movie theater that only showed old classic movies. They watched one while eating caramelized popcorn sometimes touching each other's hand. The movie theater was really small and looked really cute. It had this romantic atmosphere, it had been great. Konan loved to watch classics and hated all the remakes that made movies worse. And Pein was just used to watching classics because his sister made him watch them with her when his friends weren't around, so he didn't really care. After that he drove his cars into the forest and they ended up here, in a breathtaking open spot in a quiet and peaceful forest.

Pein swiftly closed his eyes and opened them again preparing himself. He gently took her soft small hand into his rough manly hand and stared right into her big lovely amber eyes. He gave her a smile that made her feel warm on the inside.

'Would you like to be my girlfriend?'He asked her in a polite and loving way. Konan's lips curled into a smile while her eyes were shining

'Of course I would!' She replied returning the warm smile. Pein let her hand go and placed her soft face tenderly between his big hands. And stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs, his face slowly came closer to hers and he crashed his small cold lips onto her soft rosy lips, kissing her passionately. He ran his hand trough her silky blue hair and put one hand on her waist pushing her body against his. Konan had put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue playing with hers, while stroking the back of her head. Both having their eyes closed, as there was another breeze making Pein smell the lovely vanilla odor of Konan. When they stopped to take a breath they opened their eyes and smiled at each other. Pein let himself softly fall back into the hood of his car and konan lied next to him resting her head upon his muscled chest. Relaxing every muscle in her body.

Pein made her feel comfortable, Pein made her feel loved, he made her feel warm on the inside. She knew he wasn't a hopeless romanticist but at least he tried his best. And it worked. She now was deeply in love with him. She loved the way he looked, she loved all his piercings, she loved the way how his piercings made him look slightly dangerous while he wasn't. She loved how caring he was towards his sister. And even though he was a guy and didn't really speak about his feelings it was like she felt what he felt. Normally she would have been scared being in a dark forest in the middle of nowhere with a guy, but she knew he would protect her no matter what would come across them and she knew he would never ever force himself upon her. He wasn't that kind of guy.

Konan suddenly started to hum the song 'Moon River by Henry Mancini' and they sat there all night, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG that last part between Konan and Pein was really sugar-coated. But I had to write it cute and loving. I really love the paring KonanxPein! And yes Pein's appearance isn't Nagato but the body of the Deva path, from the six paths of Pein. Because I love that appearance and it's used most in the anime or something like that! Well I hope you all liked it because I tried my best on the last part! I think Pein and Konan are meant to be together! And I was listening to 'Moon river' sung by Audrey Hepburn the whole time!<strong>

**And it might have been like that because I just watched the notebook and cried my eyes out! Yes I cried at all the movies that Yume had been watching, and I cry whole movie no matter wheter it's a sad part or not! When I'm crying I can't stop anymore!**

**And by the way it's funny how almost everyone (INCLUDING ME XD) can see a little bit of themselves in Yume.**

**And another thing I wanted to say. Yume isn't a Mary-sue , she isn't just good at sports , she has train hard to get into the teams and she loves sporting , she isn't the best at all sports it's just that she is good because of all training. And yes she can rap quite good, but it's not like she is at Eazy-E's level or any other famous rapper (: … JUST SAYING!**

**Anyways Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter !**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! It's been a while .. well it's been 2 or 3 days but whatever! I have a really funny and cool idea in mind. I hope I'll get to the part in this chapter!_

_**Tsukiyomi Zakuro : **__Congrats with your graduation! And I've been reading the story that you've mentioned and fell in love with Madara , and Izuna . LOL so yeah I'm gonna put him in there I already got an idea .. But he won't really be in it .. yet! Yes I have had a margarita and it's delicious! And SHAME ON YOU ! You go watch the notebook and Titanic right now , the Titanic is like a classic! Like breakfast at tiffany's ! hehe ! I'm glad you still like my story! Hehe !_

_**MizukiXSuzumiya : **__Yeah I'd love to become famous and make Fluffy/cute/romantic movies and books but my writing sucks too much for it! And I'm REALLY REALLY glad you like it so much! Heh ! And yeah I'd love to have a guy like Pein too!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ! But it's on my wish list xD_

* * *

><p>The full moon. A reflection of the sky above. Beautiful with its array of color and the mysteries it holds . The full moon left a trail of pure with light everywhere it's rays touched the midnight blue ocean. The Uchiha family grave was hidden in the dunes , only family and acquaintances knew how to find the graves. The dunes were a few feet away from a shoreline , and was close to an beautiful and enormous sea cliff.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha sat at his parent's grave, they were buried together. Sasuke felt sad, but also angry. He was enraged but being at his parent's grave also made him feel enlightened. He was angry at his parents because they died, he was angry at Itachi for stopping him that evening and most of all he was angry at himself for being such a weakling. At the burial of his parents he had felt lonely, crushed , lost , desperate and disheartened. And those feelings had never left him, he had to face them every day. When he saw kids walking hand in hand with their parents, a father buying his son ice cream or when a mother picked her child up from school. It felt like fate tormented him, ever since the accident he had been hostile and bitter towards those with parents, towards those with a happy life but whom still complained and whined about it. It felt like those people were mocking him! Those people disgusted him, complaining about the littlest things.

Sasuke slammed his fist forcefully on the sandy floor and screamed in utter rage. He had never known how to deal with his emotions, with his feelings. Sasuke felt like the universe was mocking him, the weather was mocking him. It should have been raining, there should be clouds closing away the shining stars and shining full moon. But instead of that, the midnight blue sky looked as if a black piece of velvet had been laid over the sky and sprinkled with shinning gems.

There were moments that he felt happy, agitated and delighted. Mostly it were just little things that made him feel like that, it could be his brother who always tried to act and be strong for him. Or when there was a beautiful sunset, and when his best friend tried her best to comfort him. The way she reacted at his sarcastic comments. His gently dusted all the loose sand of the ivory white stones, and smiled. He smiled at his parent's grave while a single tear slid down his cheek.

'Mom ,dad .. I'll never forget you!' He whispered, his voice fading away in the breeze that came across. He put his hand palms on the sandy ground and pushed himself gracefully up. He bowed in respect and walked away. He walked towards the massive sea cliff that was a couple feet away, knowing his best friend would be there staring at the horizon.

Yume sat on the rough stone ground enjoying the breeze, enjoying the whispering waves crashing against the shore. She listened to the calm and relaxing sounds of the waves gently and forcefully smashing into the water. The ocean was calm, smoothly and soft like a lullaby. Gazing at the ocean was like gazing at the stars, she could imagine eternity. Yume could taste the salt just by licking her soft small lips. The air smelled fresh and clean, and the slightest breeze felt like a loving embrace. She loved looking at the ocean, she loved being close to it. But the ocean was also tricky, it was a blue immense grave. The power of the ocean was immense, it was cruel and devastating. It had taken many lives yet she still found it beautiful.

Yume had left Sasuke alone because she wanted him to be himself. She knew that if she would have stayed with him, that he wouldn't show all his emotions. He was aloof when it came to showing emotions. He wouldn't want anyone to see him in a state of despair or being disheartened. She had always respected his wishes and she always sat on the same spot, almost on the edge of the cliff. Sasuke just was the' suffer in silence' type, and he would never change. If he felt like opening up to her, then he would. She wouldn't try to push him, I'd only push him further away. She suddenly felt a rough cold hand on her bare shoulder and she swiftly turned her head to face her friend. His face was emotionless, but it showed sadness.

Yume smiled gently and took his cold hand in her warm one and signed him to sit down next to her. Sasuke never returned her smile but sat close next to her. Yume leaned into Sasuke's chest and they both watched the breathtaking sight in silence. A silence that didn't feel awkward, it _would _become awkward when one of them tried to talk. They sat in silence for at least and half hour.

But suddenly, out of nowhere Sasuke hugged his friend. He put his arms around her waist and crashed her into him. It was rare for him to do this, but not strange or weird. He needed it right now, his body felt cold even though it was summer and his whole mind was numb and blank. Yume had embraced her friend and put her arms around his neck stroking him cherishing, comforting! While still holding her he let himself fall onto the rough stone ground, and released her. Her head lied on his fair-muscled torso and she calmly closed her eyes while he still stared at the sky. He had a blank dazed look in his eyes and he shut all his thoughts off only listening to Yume's heavy breathing and the waves crashing into the stone old cliff. Yume had already fallen asleep, she was in deep sleep. While sleeping, she slowly snuggled into her friend seeking warmth. A slight smile came across the dark-haired boy's face.

'Thank you' he whispered. He slowly closed his cold onyx eyes and also drifted into a deep long sleep.

After a couple hours the golden brown haired girl slowly woke up. The rays of sunlight shining into her eyes and the sound of something buzzing woke her even more. She quickly sat up and found out that the buzzing sound came out of the pocket of her white high waist shorts. She quickly grabbed her blackberry out of her pocket and answered her phone.

'Where the hell are you?'

'I've called you like a thousand times!'

'Come home! Do you have any idea ho-'Her brother was literally screaming bloody murder into his phone. Yume drowsily rubbed her eyes and everything still had to sink in.

'Ssht you will wake up Sasuke with your screaming' she commented still very drowsily, Yume never was the smartest person when just awake. He hated to wake up like this, it would ruin her mood.

'S-sasuke ...you? 'Pein suddenly hissed. Even though she was just awake and her brain didn't really work she could imagine him almost crushing the phone in anger.

'Eh .. it's not like that! We're at his parent's grave… eh how was your date?' She tried to change the subject.

'He'.meat!' Pein yelled, Yume held the phone away from her ear. Her brother would make her go deaf some time. Suddenly she heard a dark snicker in the background.

'Who's with you? 'She asked. No reply.

'ccchkkrrr … oh I'm going through a tunnel ! Can't hear you.. cchrrk' she hushed faking that she was going through a tunnel

'Oh no you're not going to hang up on me ! YUME! ' Pein screamed.

'Cant … hear ... yo-'and with that she hung up. She dramatically whipped her face of and sighed not noticing that Sasuke was already awake, sitting next to her.

'Lair' he snorted arrogantly.

'Tsk , I lied for you! You heard it, you're going to be dead meat!' she said laughing. 'Yeah right' Sasuke replied still in an arrogant and cocky tone. She pushed herself up and dusted the sand and dirt off her clothes.

She was wearing a classic high waist white short, and a black silky turtle-neck top. With black ballerina's to give it a classy touch. Yume never like clothes that showed too much, it's not that she was too shy to wear it. Any men that would see her underwear would immediately get thrilled. It was that she had taken over her mother's way of dressing, classic, with a lot of black and white. Never showing off too much, if someone had to show off her breast it meant that she is not capable of seducing a men with just her face, or her personality. It's unattractive when girls practically shove out their boobs. They should leave some imagination.

'Let's go take a swim! To wake up a bit!' she said agitated. Sasuke frowned his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

'No 'he replied calm and unemotional. This was always what happened; first she would comfort him and support him. But the next day she acted like nothing was wrong, like noting ever happened and she'd be all cheery, trying to cheer him up. It's not that he didn't appreciate it, but he just didn't feel like doing things.

'Fine' she answered edgy. She delicately started taking her shoes off while alluringly walking backward towards the edge of the high cliff. Yume had been determined to get Sasuke take his mind off everything. If it meant putting her life in a little bit of danger, then fine so be it. When she finally reached the edge she gracefully turned her body making Sasuke face her back.

'You do remember I can't swim, right?' She said in a soft tone, giving him a playful and taunting smirk. Before Sasuke could even react, she jumped of the cliff screaming as loud as she could. An adrenaline rush had taken over her when she stood at the edge off the cliff. It wasn't her intention to jump. She couldn't swim at all, she'd drown the minute she went underwater. But standing there at that high point, feeling so free! She felt so free , the majestic ocean lurking her to jump. And so her adrenaline took over and she actually jumped , when facing the surface of the water she had screamed in despair not knowing what to do , feeling little , self-destructive and mostly stupid!

When she crashed the ominous waves and the majestic azure blue water she felt anxious, terrified and torn apart. She slowly sunk deeper, facing the depths of the enormous ocean. The ocean tried to pull her down with all its might. Water came into her lungs, she didn't have any oxygen in her lungs left, and they were being filled with salty cold water. She was panicking now, feeling small, fragile and crushed under the pressure of all the water. She was about to faint but before she could an pair of hands grabbed her shirt and yanked her up , it pulled her face above the surface and looked intensely in her , with furious raging eyes. If they could shoot fire then they would have. She rested her head upon his shoulder and coughed out all the water she had in her lungs. He quickly swam towards the shore, at some point his feet touched the sand and he carried her , when he reached the shore he carefully put her on the ground , watching her cough out all the water.

Sasuke sat next to her still glaring intensely at the little girl that was coughing out all the cold water that were in her lungs. He was angry, no he was furious! He was in pure rage, how could she jump? She couldn't swim, she never came close to deep water and she had never tried to learn how to swim. And yet she jumped off a cliff into the huge ominous ocean! Into an azure blue immense graveyard. When he saw her jump, he was frozen for a couple seconds. He was stunned, he was awestruck. He couldn't believe that she actually jumped but she did and she would die in a couple minutes. So he raced towards the edge jumped in and swam towards her as fast as he could grabbing her shirt yanking her above the surface.

How dared she to be so careless with her own life. She had seen many die and yet she wasted her own precious life like that. He couldn't stand such immature gullible actions. His whole body was trembling. He was watching the girl, his eyes had never been so intense they sparkled with ferocity.

His normally calm and cold demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering , slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

His hands closed into fists and he crouched forward, he grabbed the collar of her silky black top and forced her to look into his deep intense onyx eyes that were flushed with outraged anger. Yume had never seen her friend loose his cool like that, he was always so calm but now he actually scared her.

'Sasuke I-'His piercing eyes made her flinch.

'If you ever try something stupid like that again, I'll let you die' he hissed releasing her top changing back into his cool. He didn't mean it, it was just that she had scared the living hell out of him when she jumped, and he had felt anxious when he was swimming into the depths of the ocean not being able to find her. Scared that she would also die, he didn't allow her to die! She would not die on him! And when he had saved her his angst, his fear had turned into pure rage. He was angry at her for being so careless, so carefree. Throwing away her life like that! Not even thinking about the consequences, so many people would be sad, so many people would be broken and their hearts would be ripped out if she would have died. Especially his. She was his best friend, they were childhood friends. He had known her his whole life.

He stood up and walked towards the bus stop, Yume also silently stood up and followed him. The whole bus ride home was silence and painful. His anger was slowly fading away but he wouldn't forgive her yet. She was seated a few chairs before him and was silently crying, she didn't cry much. She didn't cry when she was scared nor did she cry when she was hurt. But now she cried, first her stupidity had scared her, after that it was Sasuke. He had never been so rude and furious towards her. Her whole body felt numb cold and wet. Her mind was blank, she wasn't able to make a normal conversation. She wasn't able to think normally , and she had no idea why she was crying. She hated crying , showing weakness._-Unless it was crying because of a sad movie. She found that funny, weird humor but yes it amused her-_

After a painful ride and an awkward walk home she ran into her house running past her waiting brother screaming at him.

'Not now!' she had screamed in a threatening tone, while running into her room locking the door from the inside. She undressed and got into a hot calming bath. Smelling the aroma of her bathroom, it smelled like strawberry. It smelled like her strawberry shampoo. She slowly drifted into sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wow I hadn't planned this chapter to turn out like this .. LOL. And before you think anything , there are no romantic feeling between Sasuke and Yume .. *yet?* I'm not sure if they are ever going to have romantic feelings for each other. It's just friends that see each other as family , as brother and sister. Or something like that ! Hmm this chapter was long .. and all about those two.. I couldn't get my funny thing into it! Well whatever that's going to happen next chapter.<em>**

**_So what did you think of my chapter? Have I written Sasuke well? It's hard to write him sometimes. I want him not too much OOC. And I think he isn't too much , yeah his parents died. And that's sad but he thinks it's an accident and he still has his brother. So he is different. And I think that at the beginning stage of the anime , when he finally got a little closer to Naruto and sakura he would have reacted a little bit like that , if they would do something stupid.. Right?_**

**_Anyways let me know what you thought (:_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my , I haven't updated in a while . I'm sorry but I kind of had a writer's block, and I forced myself to update. Well I didn't actually have a writer's block, I had many ideas but I just didn't know how to work them out. Well here is a new chapter, I just wrote it. It's kind of sucks I think … not really about anything.. Well anyways enjoy!**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro : OMG you are right , now that you mention twilight. OMG i just unconsciously did a twilight part. But it's quit different though. Bella jumped because she was an selfish over dramatic bitch and she jumped because she wanted to see her bloodsucking boyfriend. And Yume did it because... she wanted to cheer her friend up and she just has those plain stupid moments xD Like me ! I have those too .. especially when I want to try do things from jackass ghehe ...**

**MizukiXSuzumiya : Thanks for reviewing your the best! I'll update soon again! Hahah you hate heartbreaks, me too xD It's sad! **

**Uchihalove: Thanks , i'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, neither do I own the scene from the titanic.**

* * *

><p><em>The night was cruel and every breeze pierced with shards of ice scattered about. Each star set upon the sky mirrored crystals of the ice, dancing cruelly in the arctic air. The moon hung high in the sky, a perfect silver disk, bleaching the land into a ghostlike replica of daytime.<em>

_Yume and Sasuke were drifting under the blazing stars. The water was glassy. Yume could actually see the stars reflecting on the black mirror of the sea._

_Sasuke slowly squeezed the ice cold water out of her long coat , tucking it tightly around her legs. He gently rubs her arms attempting to keep her as warm as possible. However it was useless. His own face looked chalk within the darkness , and he was shivering. His body felt like being pierced by tiny needles every second. The water was too cold , he wasn't going to last much longer._

'_It's getting quiet.' Yume whispered anxious , shivering from the piercing cold. Holding the hands of the dark haired boy._

'_Just a few more minutes. It'll take them a while to get the boats organized...'Sasuke replied gentle , trying to calm her. He lied , he knew it wasn't going to happen he just didn't want her to give up hope. He wanted her to survive , even if it would cost him his life._

_Yume was unmoving, just staring into space. She knows the truth. There won't be any boats. Sasuke is slumped in his lifejacket, looking almost asleep. He has died of exposure already._

'_I don't know about you, but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to __the White Star Line about all this.' He said faintly smiling._

_Yume laughed weakly, but it sounded like a gasp of fear. Yume finds his eyes in the dim light._

'_I love you Sasuke.' He carefully takes her hand._

'_No... don't say your good-byes, Yume. Don't you give up. Don't do it.'_

'_I'm so cold.' She said shivering._

'_You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?'_

'_I can't feel my body.' Yume felt like giving up , her body was numb and so was her mind. The only thing that was keeping her alive was he._

'_Yume, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me.' Sasuke said having trouble getting his breath to speak._

'_It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Yume. I'm thankful.' His voice is trembling from the cold which is working its way to his heart. But his strong onyx eyes are unwavering._

'_You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless...promise me now, and never let go of that promise.' His voice sounded strong, intense and unwavering._

'_I promise.' Yume whispered , trying to give him her last smile._

'_Never let go!'_

'_I promise. I will never let go, Sasuke. I'll never let go.' She muttered shivering. She grips his hand and they lie with their heads together. It is quiet now, except for the waves of the water crashing against the cold and dead bodies of the passengers._

Yume suddenly woke up and found herself gazing at the ceiling of her ivory white bathroom. Her eyes were wide, her body was trembling from the icy cold bathwater. She had fallen asleep in her bathtub, for at least an hour. The water was freezing cold, and her body started to grow pale.

'I really shouldn't watch the Titanic anymore' she quitely muttered to herself, grabbing the edge of the bathtub and lifting herself out the bathtub. She quickly wrapped a big towel around herself too warm herself up.

'If I had survived all that , I'd really ask my money back and charge them money for a goddamn shrink!' She exclaimed. But all what was in her mind was why Sasuke was in her dream. It could have been anyone else, it could have been Leonardo Dicarprio or even Madara. She had weird dreams about him very often. Like creepy dreams about her having foreplay and having sex with him. Or dreams about Deidara having a sexual reassignment surgery, bluntly said a sexchange. Or dreams about Akatsuki being a group of feared ninja criminals. But no.. she just had to confessed her love to Sasuke! In her dream but still.. She didn't see him that way. She shouldn't have those kind of dreams about him!

She grabbed her hair between her fingers and let out a groan of frustration. 'I really need to watch way more action movies! With lots of blood and muscled guys kicking each other's sexy asses!' She mumbled vexed, using the towel to dry herself.

She put all her clothes on and brushed trough her thick wet hair. She slowly unlocked her door and walked into her room, her soft white carpet brushed against her feet making them warm and tingly.

'What the hell are you doing?' She screamed pointing at the silver haired guy who was going through her underwear drawer. She heard Hidan snicker and he quickly closed her drawer, walking towards her.

'Your underwear is more skanky then that of a whore!' He whispered alluringly in her ear. Yume's eyebrow twitched and she raised her foot to kick him against his shin. He softly winced, but he never lost his … cool?

'Aren't you supposed to be in school?' She asked him spunky, putting her fluffy warm socks on. 'I could ask you the same' He replied tranquil.

'Answer my fucking question you stupid little fucker!' She scolded , she really didn't feel like taking his shit right now. Normally he didn't bug her , but after everything that happened she didn't feel like taking his shit.

'Geez calm down fucking oompa loompa. The only reason I'm here is because that little Russian piece of shit called me to go get you to pick her up from the airport-'

'Wait you mean Yelena?' Yume asked him puzzled.

'Yeah that communist piece of crap exclaimed that she called you like a tghousand times and that you didn't pick up your phone or some shit like that.'

'You mean thousand. 'Yume said giggling, when Hidan tried to fake a Russian accent it sounded more like he was mentally challenged. 'Shut the fuck up little dwarf!'

'Why did you listen to her? I mean like, since when does the great and _oh so_ manly Hidan take orders from a tall bony ice cold Russian? 'Yume said in a tauntingly tone. Yelena was the only one that got Hidan scared, only because Hidan had watched the movie 'Eastern Promises' too much and Yelena's father was like the head of the Russian mob. Or something like that.

'She said that if I wouldn't do it, she would send her father and his comrades after me!' his voice sounded really anxious and he put his hand over the place where his private parts were. Causing Yume to laugh out loud.

'You know she was lying right?' Yume had a hard time retrain her giggles. Hidan's face had betrayed that he hadn't known causing Yume to laugh harder.

'You are such a stupid motherfucker!' she said giggly.

' Just shut your fucking hobbit mouth and crawl back to the fucking shire ,Frodo!' he shot back . Hidan always made fun of her height. It was just because he couldn't think of anything better. Yume growled and shot an angry look at the masochistic bastard.

'stop using Lord Of The Rings terms , baka!' she scowled phony.

'What took you so long anyways? You were in there for like a fucking hour!' he sneered raising his eyebrow tauntingly.

'Ah I see you were masturbating!' Yume's face flushed in a deep shade of red and she narrowed her eyes grouchy.

'I fell asleep all right!' Yume's voice was now sounding very dark and low, Hidan was annoying the living crap outta her.

'You fucking fell asleep? I waited here for an fucking hour, I've got better things to do ! _Important things_!' He muttered irked.

'Flaming people into suicide on Facebook is not recognized as something important you sadistic son of a bitch!' She replied, looking sheepishly at the foolish guy in front of her.

'Tsk , I think it's pretty important! I need to keep Jashin-sama happy don't I?' It was more of a rhetorical question. Yume sighed and face palmed because of the Jashinist' ignorance.

'How many times have I told you not to do that anymore? Last time our family lawyer kept you out of jail, but daddy said it was the first and last time our family lawyer helped you. And if you flame someone into suicide, don't put your freaking name under it! What kind of moron does that?' Yume dramatically threw her hands in the air and looked really irked at the foolish guy in front of her.

'Jashin will make you burn in the depths of hell!' he replied peeved. 'Now let's go before that Russian bitch chops off my balls!'

'NO!' Yume suddenly screamed racing towards her walk-in-closet.

'The hell?' Hidan squeaked skeptical. 'I'm not going to pick her up wearing this!' Yume screamed smothered. Hidan eyes followed the little girl who was clumsy trying to undress herself while running into her closet.

'I'm not going to face her in these ugly clothes , I'll wear my most expensive clothes and jewelry and bag and heels , and shove it right into that perfect ice cold plastic face of her' She muttered pestered while taking off her clothes and putting on an little black dress. Yelena was the only person that ever got to this side of little Yume , normally Yume didn't give a crap about expenive clothes and jewelry. Yeah sure she liked to look good , but she didn't care wheter her clothes came from the H&M or Versace. She just had expenisve clothes in her big closet because her father wanted it.

'Hidan look under the bed for my snake leather heels' She screamed. Hidan sighed and took two black heels from underneath the bed and threw them at her.

'You done?' He asked her, he had a bored expression and sighed deep. 'Girls and their clothes!' he muttered perky. Yume walked out of her closet and closed it behind her. 'Shut up, baka!' she mouthed looking him coldly in his eyes.

They walked towards his car and got in. Hidan drove away, going towards the airport. Yume just stared out the window her expression was unreadable.

'You know how she is' Yume began. 'She's my friend, but she is cold, cynical, bitter, snobby, antagonistic and she criticizes everything. '

'Why are you friends with her then?'He asked her puzzled. If he had a friend like that, he was sure that person wouldn't live very long.

'I don't know. She's a childhood friend ,my father and her father are good friends and she used to be cute and funny. I think her stepmother screwed her up!' Yume snickered, Yelena was a bitter person and she didn't care about anything well she gave crap about one thing. She hated girls that squealed and screamed and were cheery. They bugged her. She always scared those kind of girls and it was amusing to see the looks on those plastic faces when they ran away , crying!

Hidan didn't reply and within 20 minutes they were at the airport and they saw her sitting there. She had long straight ash blond hair and an ivory skin. Her crystal blue eyes stood out and her long thick black lashes made her eyes look bigger. She was tall and looked like a model, she was _almost_ perfect. But she didn't have any curves. She was wearing her big fur coat , Ray ban sunglasses and high crocodile leather boots. Her lips were in a straight line and she was busy with her white blackberry curve. Like she always was, she sat on one of her big Louis Vuitton suitcases and really stood out the crowd.

'I'm going to stay in the car!' Hidan muttered looking the other way. 'Oh hell no you're not! You are going to help me carry those fucking suitcases' Yume said sternly, she obviously wasn't going to carry all those heavy suitcases alone. Hidan growled and rudely got out the car slamming the door roughly. Yume sighed and went after him walking towards her blonde friend.

'Yume , my comrade!' She said with her heavy Russian accent. Yelena delicately hugged her Japanese friend and took her ray ban sunglasses off, putting them on the top of her head.

'You look... quite all right?' Yelena commented, Yume mentally murdered her.

Hidan had narrowed his eyes and was eyeing the tall girl contagiously.

'Stop looking at me, you disgusting Amerikan! 'She spit the words out and looked at Hidan like he was some kind of deadly disease. Hidan growled and took her suitcases carrying them towards his car.

'It's hot!' She whined while taking her fur coat off shoving it into her friend's arms. 'Hold onto that, carefully! Donatella Versace costume made that for me!' She said walking towards Hidan's red dodge viper.

Yume growled and followed the ash blonde girl carrying the suitcase she had sat on. 'Ice cold Barbie 'she muttered under her breath throwing the suitcase in the backseat.

'Careful, my vodka is in that!' She screamed ornery. 'You sit in backseat 'She demanded , her voice sounding glorious. She loved it when she had control over everything and everyone, it made her feel powerful. Yume sat in the backseat and Hidan started the car, his face still looking dark and gloomy.

'Why did you call Hidan to get me? Don't you hate him?'Yume asked the Russian.

'_Da _, I hate that _Huesos_. But I needed a bitch to go make sure you pick me up from Airport, and there are no better bitches then Amerikans , so I called that _Mudak _over there.' She explained , every word that came out her mouth sounded bitter and destructive. Out of nowhere Hidan stopped his red flashy car and pulled over, he leaned over the Russian and opened the door on her side.

'Out!' he said, his voice sounding dark. His normally taunting demeanor had changed and his face contorted in an all consuming anger, his eyes flashing and closing into slits, his large hands clutched around the Italian leather steering wheel. Almost crushing it. The Russian's eyes were wide , her crystal blue orbs were staring at him in disbelieve , her mouth had dropped open and her fingers unconsciously twitched. Obviously no one had ever talked to her like that.

'What?' She asked him in disbelieve. Her heavy Russian accent making the 'W' sound like a 'V'.

'My father was a respected general officer in the American army, and he died honorable for this country. So it's either get the fuck out and go fucking walk or stop fucking disgracing American's in my fucking car!' He said panting heavily. His eyes were staring intensely at her and Yume felt like jumping in , but she had flinched. They both had dark grey auras around them and they looked like they were going to kill each other.

'Fine!' the dejected Russian replied, she had crossed her skinny arms over her flat chest and gazed frantically out the window. Hidan's anger had slowly drifted away and he was back into his ecstatic, tauntingly demeanor again. 'Feisty' He muttered quietly, with a big smirk across his face.

He was about to start the car again but before he could his phone started to ring and he picked up.

'Yeah?' He asked guarded. His nodded a few times and his face went from normal to very serious. He hung up the phone and sighed.

'Kakuzu was arrested, I need to go bail him out' Hidan said, tapping his finger onto the black Italian leather, much to Yelena's annoyance.

'What do you mean , he's arrested?' Yume asked him astonished. 'Like I said, he got arrested!' Hidan replied grumpy. Hidan and Kakuzu lived together in Kakuzu's house and Hidan was the only one who really knew what Kakuzu exactly did for living. And it bothered him that Kakuzu got arrested, he was kind of worried. He knew Kakuzu wasn't reckless with his business and in all of his years no one had ever caught him. That made Hidan wonder what happened. Even though they agreed on nothing and had nothing in common _– Kakuzu was a scrooge and Hidan was too religious-_ , Hidan still felt like Kakuzu was his comrade, his partner in crime. They both didn't belong in this country, and nothing here felt like home. Hidan was half American, half Japanese and had lived most of his life in America. And Kakuzu was .. well no one really knew but it was obvious he wasn't Japanese .

Yume looked at her Russian friend and saw that she was starting to lose her calm, she was impatient and Yume guessed she was mainly tired from the long flight.

'You drive Yelena back and I'll go to the police station to bail Kakuzu out.' Yume suddenly said. 'Why don't you drive this bitch home and I'll bail that stupid fuckface out!'

'I can't drive' Yume admitted sullen. Hidan chuckled and Yelena shot her a disgracing look. 'Oh like you know how to drive!' Yume said stringy looking at the blonde Russian.

'Ostyn' 'Yelena replied in her mother language. When she talked in her mother tongue, it was most likely that she was swearing or something close to that.

'I don't want to be alone with that filthy orthodox bitch!' Hidan growled pointing his finger at the slender girl next to him. ' Poshyol ty' , at least I don't make up my own fucking religion!' She answered vexed. Yelena was Orthodox Christian and was just as religious as Hidan , she hated it when people disgraced her religion. Yelena was calmly stroking her silver ring, it was a big cross that was fashionably worn over two fingers. It was huge and massive and looked really cool.

'I didn't fucking make up Jashinism you fucking wench!' He replied vicious. They were both staring intensely into each other's eyes and the air in the car had become tense, it made Yume feel uncomfortable. She jumped out the car and grabbed a taxi

'I'll see you guys later!' She screamed, while shutting the taxi door behind her ordering the driver to go to the police station.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'll translate the Russian words for you … I found them on the internet.<strong>

**Huesos – Cocksucker**

**Mudak – Bastard.**

**Poshyol ty'- Fuck you**

**Ostyn' – Chill out**

**And yes I've put another OC in it , I'm not sure whether she is going to be in it very often of rarely , I just like to write her and Hidan arguing and fighting each other. And no when she talks it's not spelling mistakes .. I somethimes show her accent. Not too often because i'm sure it's annoying to read!I have some funny idea's for them. Anyways this chapter might have bad spelling but that's because I'm tired and it 12.35 pm and I really need to go to sleep. I hope you people liked it …**

**So please review and make me happy xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally another update! Took me a while don't you guys think? I was just busy , or something like that..Hmm Kakuzu might be a little OOC in this chapter but yeah … whatever!**

**MizukiXSuzumiya**** : Well yeah it was kind of your idea ^^ hehe ! Thanks for reviewing! And I think you should put your story online! I'd like to read it ! Hehe , it's true heartbreaks aren't much fun! But it happens. I'm glad you still like my story!**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro**** : Yeah those cheesy Lines were from titanic ! haha ! Your right about hidan , but I guess I just have to play a little bit with his Jashinism .. he can still hurt himself xD I can't leave it away , because then he wouldn't be Hidan anymore! Your right about Yelena she's kind of like samui but still really different… yeah that really made sense… -NOT- ! I'm glad you still like it ! hehe!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto .. neither do I own Soulja boy or his crappy songs..**

* * *

><p>Yume roughly threw another magazine away, she already read six fashion magazines and she had sat on seven different places. There was only one thing she truthfully hated, it was waiting. She could be a real impatient person. Especially when two aggressive and vicious people are being in the same house. The fact that Hidan and Yelena could be murdering each other only made her more impatient. And then that elevator song! Soulja boy, really? Yume sincerely hated new school! She had only been waiting for twenty minutes, but to her it felt like three hours.<p>

Suddenly she heard the creaking sound of doors opening and she saw Kakuzu walking towards her. Kakuzu looked as smooth and guarded as always. Yume sighed relieved and gave him a slight smile, she was glad he wasn't torn or beaten up.

'Where is Hidan?' Kakuzu asked her, his voice sounded suspicious and sharp while his eyes looked glassy and distant. His eyes betrayed all his other facial expressions, obviously something worried him. He just refused to show it, like always.

'I offered to bail you out, he had to drive someone home.' She explained calmly, she was really curious and badly wanted to know what happened. But she contained herself, she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him anyways.

'Hm' was all he replied. He roughly grabbed the collar of her navy blue cardigan and dragged her gently along with him. She didn't speak or struggle, even though she never really spoke much with him, she trusted him. It's true that he loved money, it was like his fuel! His life fuel , but he was a trustworthy person. If you were on his 'good side', or when your brother was on his 'good side', you had nothing to worry about. She closely followed all his steps and her eyes never left his face, at this point Yume was determined to find out what the hell was going on!

Suddenly Kakuzu accelerated his pace and dragged the poor girl who tried to keep up along and pushed her roughly into an ally. The alley was narrow and dark , just a look at the gloom would have send a sane person sprinting to the opposite direction. It was the kind of alley that you saw in horror movies.

'Kakuzu , what th-' He gently covered her mouth with his cold hand and shushed her silence. 'Sit behind that trashcan and stay hidden!' He whispered conceived. His eyes where piercing and his voice sounded intensely. Something bad was about to happen, so she didn't struggle and just did what he ordered her to. She hid herself behind the trashcan and listened to find out what was happening.

'So you got bailed out, hu?' Some male voice snickered loudly. The unknown male voice sounded everything but pleasant. It sounded Heinous and sinister, it was the kind of voice that would haunt you in your sleep.

'Yeah .' Kakuzu replied bluntly. All Kakuzu wanted to do was slash him , rip him apart and cut that bastard in two. Unfortunately he couldn't do that, it was against the law. And going to jail was not on his 'To do' list. Even though staying is jail was cheap . In a fraction of a second there was a loud crash and Yume decided to peek and see what happened. All she saw was Kakuzu's arm in the air , blocking an slender iron pipe. Even though it must have hurt pretty badly , Kakuzu didn't show it. His dark skinned face had the same expression as always.

The grey –haired man just smiled at Kakuzu , his smile was rotten and vile. She carefully examined him , his malicious black eyes where hidden behind his round glasses and his grey hair was tied together in a ponytail. Furthermore, he wore a long black trend coach and just simple black shoes. His skin was almost ivory white.

'You and your pathetic group of friends shouldn't have stopped doing business for Orochimaru, to him it's like you betrayed him. He doesn't like traitors Kakuzu, you and that foolish Jashinist know what we do with traitors.' He man laughed wicked while his eyes were viciously looking at Kakuzu.

'I am doing all the jobs for them, aren't I ?' Kakuzu sighed vexed. 'Just leave them alone, they're still kids.'

'Foolish, little teenagers.' He muttered.

'Yeah , like you are so much older' Yume whispered sarcastically. Suddenly Yume felt her nose tickle . Oh kami .. she had to sneeze. She desperately tried to hold in her sneeze , and for her it was quite hard to do. She had never been able to hold in her sneeze , not when playing hide-and-seek not when she was hiding for her brother , and not now.

'Atchouuuu.' She cutely sneezed, while graceless falling over the trashcan making it fall onto the ground and roll away.

'And what do we have here? Did you bail him out pretty girl?' The man said with a fake sweet tone, giving her his most cruel and foul smile. He slowly walked towards her only to be rudely stopped by Kakuzu.

'Leave her , you have business with me. Not her!' He sneered dangerously. The grey haired man turned his attention back to Kakuzu and smiled ominous.

'I'll see you later, Kakuzu, Yume.' And with those words the vile men disappeared within the darkness of the ally. His voice had been taunting Kakuzu , Kakuzu knew he couldn't harm Kabuto. But he dearly wanted to kill Kabuto , and Orochimaru along with him. They were messing with him , Orochimaru always let Kabuto do his dirty work. But if Kakuzu had harmed Kabuto , then Orochimaru would harm every single person he knew. Even though he didn't care much , he did have his loyalties.

'H-how did he know my name?' Yume asked the infuriated man in front of her. Kakuzu turned towards her and roughly yanked her upon her feet.

'I told you to stay hidden , didn't I ?' His voice was calm and conceived but his actions proved the opposite. His big hand grabbed her arm and was squeezing it.

'K-kakuzu , your hurting me.' She whined quietly. Kakuzu sighed and released her arm carefully, 'I'm sorry, let's grab a taxi and go home.'

Yume nodded and followed the immense man in front of her. Kakuzu grabbed a taxi and they sat next to each other in absolute awkward silence.

'What was he talking about?' Yume asked the muscled man next to her, eyeing him suspiciously. Kakuzu sighed deeply and turned his attention towards her.

'Nothing for you to worry about.' He answered. Even though she had something to worry about , it was not up to him to inform her about it.

'Of course not , that creepy guy was just your neighbor reminding you that your pie is still in the oven!' Yume sneered sarcastically.

'Don't give me that tone, brat!'

'Then stop acting like I am some 13 year old girl! I'm almost fucking 17 , and I can take care of myself!' she screamed incensed, while shoving closer to Kakuzu making him stare directly into her hazel eyes.

'Then what would you do if I did this?'

His big hand gently stroked across her soft cheek. Slowly going down towards a point where he grabbed her chin roughly. His glassy green eyes gazing directly into her widened hazel eyes. All his sudden actions had sincerely startled Yume. Each noise and movement heightened her state of alarm. She had no idea what was going to happen , neither could she move. Her mind wanted to slap him in the face, but her body was frozen.

'And what would you do if I was going to kiss you?' he muttered gloomy. He slowly leaned closer , his face was only few inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, her heart was beating really fast and her fingers were unconsciously twitching. His dark lips were about to be crashed into hers but Kakuzu abruptly pulled back.

'See , you couldn't even push me away. What would you do if Kabuto was about to do something to you?' Kakuzu said matter of factly, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

Yume turned her face towards the opposite direction and gazed defeated out the window.

'Urusai baka!'She mouthed silently.

When they finally arrived home they both got out of the taxi and quickly walked towards the door. Yume opened it and walked inside, only to find some really disturbing things.

'What the hell!'

'OMG What the hell did you guys do to my house?' Screamed Yume enraged. The whole living room looked devastated. There was a kitchen knife in the TV, glass shards were everywhere. The couch was turned upside down , there was a bottle of Russian vodka smashed into tiny little shards and most shocking of all ; Hidan was tied to a chair wearing nothing but his jeans.

'You fucking piece of orthodox crap! I'm going to fucking murder you! 'Hidan screamed raging. Kakuzu calmly walked towards Hidan, with an enraged Yume following him and he untied him.

'Hidan ….' Yume dangerously sneered. But before she could kick his sorry ass, she saw he had several cuts in his chest and he was … bleeding! Yume boldly blinked her eyes and fainted. She couldn't handle blood, she loved horror movies and violence. But as soon as she came close to blood , she fainted. Her brother and his friends had gotten used to it.

'Is she going to be all right?'Hidan asked Kakuzu slightly concerned.

'Yeah , she's perfectly fine. She's just being a pussy.' Kakuzu replied monotone, while laying her down on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo ! What did you guys think? Please review and I'll update soon ^^<strong>


End file.
